Revenge Is Sweet
by Mrs.AmberMalfoy
Summary: Hermione is going to get back at Ron for being unfaithful with a little help from Ginny. What happens when Draco comes into the picture? Lots of scheming!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- JKR owns Harry Potter. If I owned the series then it would be crap and no one would buy it.**

**A/N- I really don't want flames. If you want to insult the story, do it through p.m. Otherwise, review like there is no tomorrow! (Even though you can only review once per chapter)**

Hermione closed her eyes. She wasn't going to cry. Not for him. The jerk that went off with his stupid Lav Lav. You would think that after fighting Voldemort together, a couple would become closer, but the exact opposite happened. Everyone was going back to repeat their seventh year and Ron had gone to Lavender over the summer. She had expected this of course. He probably wanted someone who didn't attract so much trouble.

The strange thing was, even though Hermione told herself not to cry, she felt no urge to whatsoever. She couldn't make out what she felt. She didn't feel angry, even after she found out that she was cheated on. She didn't feel heartbroken like a normal teenager would after ending such a long relationship. She obviously wasn't happy. She decided on numb. She was numb to all emotion except revenge. That's what she wanted and what she set out to get for the new school year.

"Ginny!" Hermione shouted, a plan formulating in her mind.

Ginny ran down the stairs from Hermione's room. She was staying there for the rest of the summer. She was peeved off at Ron as well because he had hurt her best friend. She had made it clear to the rest of the Weasleys that she 'could not sleep in the house that her good-for-nothing-liar-of-a-brother was staying in.'

"Hermione, I'm kind of scared." Ginny said, smiling. "You have your 'I have a plan to get back at someone' face on. Then again, it might be fun."

"Gin, you know me too well. I do have a plan. It involves shopping, though." Hermione almost rethought her entire plan at the prospect of shopping with Ginny. "I'll need all new clothes, makeup, some sort of potion or something to make my hair tamable, and anything else you see fit to change on me."

"I take back what I said before. This will be fun. I know it." She looked amazed. "I never thought I'd live to see the day that Hermione Granger, the studious bookworm, would want to go shopping with me, the queen of all things clothe. I'm so happy, I might cry."

Hermione couldn't help but crack a tiny smile. "She smiled too! When was the last time I saw that?" Gin exclaimed. "This day is a miracle given to us by the God of Payback. Thank you!" She screamed to the sky.

"You're welcome," Mr. Granger yelled beck from his office. "Whatever I did."

For the first time in months, Hermione laughed along with her best girl friend.

"Dad, we're going to the mall!" They left the front door before he could argue with them.

Four hours, three piercings, nine stuffed shopping bags, and a large portion of Hermione's savings later, they came back home exhausted. They fell on the bed immediately, too tired to stand anymore. Their stomachs grumbled. They'd also had no food.

"I'm never shopping with you again."

"That's alright, 'Mione. I don't want to shop with you again either." Gin smiled. "No offense, but you have terrible taste. I also didn't realize that you wanted to take the entire mall home with you. My arms ache so much from carrying those heavy bags!"

"Thank you, Ginny."

"What are friends for?" she replied. "What was your plan again? I was never told."

"I'm going to change myself this year. My appearance, I mean. I remember when I straightened my hair for the Yule Ball, everyone was looking at me. Then I decided to make Ron jealous. I'm not sure whom with though."

"I think you should go for someone that he doesn't like."

"Not McLaggen. The only other people I can think of are Slytherins and I am not stooping that low.'

"Fine, we can go for the easy kill, a neutral person then. Ravenclaw?"

Hermione was too tired to want to think about these things. _Tomorrow_, she promised herself. "Gin, let's eat first. We'll talk about this first thing in the morning."

* * *

"Sam Hessler." Ginny suggested, sprawled out on a blanket on the floor with her friend. "Hufflepuff."

"Not smart enough." Hermione said. "No one will believe that I actually like him."

"Wilson Bond."

"He has a nasty mind. I'd rather go out with Eric."

"Logan Soklace."

"He's perfect, but he's going out with that fifth year now, remember?"

"Sean Muzo."

"Even more prone to blowing things up than Seamus."

"Mione, you have to choose someone. We've gone through about twenty guys already and you've found an excuse for each one."

"I'm sorry. I just don't like any of these guys. We'll just have to cross that bridge when we get there, yes?" Hermione hated talking about using these poor, unsuspecting boys. What had they done to deserve the pain they would get in the end of this plan?

"Okay. You know, you're getting more different every time I talk to you. First you want to shop, and then you want to wing it. I wonder what's next." Ginny smiled widely. "Will you try out for quiddich?"

"Brooms are horrifying. I hate heights." Hermione stated, calmly. "Don't expect to see me on one anytime soon. Plus, do you know how much they cost? I do not have that kind of money anymore. I did yesterday, but not anymore."

"They give you a discount because you helped defeat You-Know-Who, Hermione. A Firebolt would cost next to nothing for you." Ginny looked at her jealously.

"You get a discount too! You get everything there half price just because you're a Weasley!"

"Just because of that douche bag brother." She didn't want to say '_my _douche bag brother.'

Hermione ignored her language. It didn't bother her that people called one of her former best friends any bad name now. It was true and he deserved it. Harry even shunned Ron because of his disloyalty. Cheating on one of the Golden trio meant cheating on the rest of it. The only people who bothered talking to him were Lavender, Luna, Seamus, and Dean. He seemed truly happy still though, as if everything he'd lost was in some way a gain. Two of the best friends in the world, an entire family, and all Hermione's fans for a slut, two sports fanatics, and a crazy person. Luna didn't take sides though. That Ravenclaw thought that it was best to get over it and be friends again.

"Oh! I've got it! You can go out with Harry! We broke up remember? He won't mind either. He doesn't like anyone at the moment."

"I only like him as a friend, Gin. Plus, it would be like going out with a brother. I can't go out with my brother and I really don't want to kiss him either, no offense."

They both went to the bathroom. The main one had a double sink so they brushed their teeth together. Ginny picked a bag randomly and dumped the entire contents on the bed. She turned around.

"You are going to wear exactly what I tell you. Don't complain at all. Now go take a shower. Those are orders."

"Yes, Ma'am." Hermione said, as she made her way to the bathroom. When she came out, Ginny had already successfully separated all the clothes from one another. It was nearly impossible to see any of it on the bottom, though.

"I've hung up the clothes that you're wearing today. I don't care if you hate it; we spent all yesterday picking them." Ginny said. "I'm using the bathroom. When I come out, I'm going to teach you how to put on makeup."

She left the room, with a smile playing at the edge of her lips. Hermione heard her mumble something like, "You would think at the age of eighteen a person would already know how to use at least eyeliner!"

With one look at her new wardrobe, you could tell everything had the Ginny touch. It was just appropriate enough to match the school dress code. Unfortunately, the only times these clothes could be worn in school would be over the weekends and Hogsmeade trips. If she brought all everything, she would have enough for something different everyday with extra at the end.

_Tap, tap, tap_. Hermione looked at her window. There was an average sized brown owl pecking at her windowpane. She sighed and opened her bedroom window. The letter it was holding had the Hogwarts seal on it. When she opened it, she nearly shrieked.

_Ms. Hermione Granger, _

_Congratulations. I am pleased to inform you that you have become our new Head Girl. You have worked hard and deserve this position throughout your time in Hogwarts and have been a magnificent role model during the past year. Your badge is attached to this letter. _

_Sincerely, _

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

Fifteen minutes later she was still holding the letter in her hand, staring at the badge as if it might disintegrate at any moment. She could feel a slight hint of worship toward this badge somewhere inside her. _I'm finally Head Girl_, were the only thoughts going through her mind.

"Hermione Jean Granger!" There was a disapproving voice coming from the doorway. "You're still in your bathrobe. What did I tell you before you I left?"

"Huh- what?" Hermione shook her head, relieved from her trance. "You won't believe it, Gin! I'm the new-"

"Head Girl?"

"How did you know?"

"You are the brightest witch of our generation. You were bound to get this. Everyone knew you would. We couldn't even bet because we all thought the same thing. Trust me, I tried."

"Who do you think is going to Head Boy?"

"As long as it's not a Slytherin, I'm happy with anyone."

"Hermione, get changed." Ginny left the room again. "I'm going to get you ready. It's our test drive today. We're going to the park."

* * *

Ginny was sitting on the branch of a tree right above the bench where Hermione was reading a book. This was her way of observing the results. This muggle neighborhood was swarming with hot guys. At least a few of them were sure to notice her friend.

Just then, a good looking boy with dark brown hair sat on the opposite end of the seat. He slowly scooted over next to her until their knees were touching. Hermione looked up and raised her eyebrows.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Mr. Right. Someone said you were looking for me."

Ginny was laughing so hard, she almost fell out of her tree. Pick up lines- the way to a girl's heart. Hermione was also in a fit of giggles. That was just the first time. There was the second time when Hermione was walking next to her friend.

"Excuse me, can you empty your pockets?"

"Err… why?"

"Because I believe you have stolen my heart."

The third one time while Hermione was looking at the clouds.

"Hey. Do you see my friend over there?"

"Yup." His friend waves his hand, sheepishly.

"He wants to know if you think I'm cute."

At this, they ran as fast as they could in the opposite direction. This was so amusing for them. Ginny got a few guys too.

"Are you a parking ticket?"

"What?" Ginny answered. "That makes no sense."

"Cause you got fine written all over."

It appeared that the only way some of these muggle boys could get a girl was if they used a pick up line. By the time the sun set, they had received enough to never go there again. As they made their way back inside the Granger home, they quoted some of the boys, in fits of laughter.

"Do you believe in love at first sight, Hermione, or should I walk by again?"

"Well, Gin, I bet you twenty dollars you're going to turn me down."

"Excuse me, Mione, but I seem to have lost my number. Can I borrow yours?"

The test drive had gone way more then perfect. There were stares coming from everywhere all the time. Girls were glaring at them for stealing all the attention. This was exactly how it was supposed to be.

"Gin, I'm having the best day ever right now. I could laugh and laugh forever."

"Now you see the upsides of having me as your friend." She looked Hermione up and down. Wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans, a tight tank top, and flip flops, it wouldn't seem like she could attract so much interest. The magic was in her now straight hair and makeup that made her seem natural as opposed to others who looked like clowns with blues and greens smeared everywhere. Ginny was the master.

**A/N- This is so super random. I love it. If you like pick up lines, I'm going to add more in some places in the story. If you don't…. who am I kidding? Everyone loves them! They're hilarious! Please review! It's my only wish of you right now! I really want reviews! Plus, it's my birthday!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Harry Potter series. Unfortunately it still belongs to JKR. I still wish that at least Draco was mine. If I can't have him though, Hermione should.**

Ginny and Hermione decide it was best if they kept the plan secret. Not even the guy would know. Something could go wrong and he might get angry enough to tell. They also decided to keep Hermione's new image to themselves until at least the day they went to Hogwarts. Today was the day.

_Where is he? _Hermione thought. Harry would be saved from the Dursleys today and Hermione wanted to be the first friend to greet him. His family had patched up a few holes after the war and they were almost close now. She was afraid he would be late again like in second year. _Oh, well. He's probably going to show up somewhere_, Hermione said to herself after about fifteen minutes of craning her neck over the muggle side of the wall. She was preparing to run straight into the bricks after Ginny had several minutes ago when a light hand touched her shoulder. She immediately froze from the unexpected touch.

"Is that you, Mione?" the voice said.

"Harry!" she shrieked. "You scared me to half to death. It's great to see you!" She looked around. Where was his blob of a cousin? His red-faced uncle? His toothpick aunt?

"If you're looking for my relatives, they aren't here. They say that they don't want to 'mingle with our folk.' Amazing people aren't they?" he asked.

"Has Dudley lost that weight yet?" Hermione wondered. All summer long, Harry had sent owls about how when he visited the Dursleys his cousin would be running on the treadmill. He would last about a thirty seconds and get too tired to stand any longer.

"Well, he fits through doors now. It's an improvement." Harry stated, seriously. Then they laughed. It was nice to crack jokes, however honest, with one of her oldest friends like this. "You look great Hermione. You seem more girly. Done something with your hair, I see."

They ran quickly through the wall. Not a person blinked when they reappeared on the other side.

"Actually, it was a potion. And also, I'm wearing a dress. That might be why I'm so girly." The dress she was wearing went right below her knee. It was green with thin straps.

"Have you switched to the Slytherin's side now? All that green could cause some talking and turn some heads."

"Well, Harry, if you must know, it was Gin."

"That makes sense. I think she might have a crush on one."

"What makes you think that?"

"She's been liking and wearing way too much green and silver lately. Every time I see her, she's wearing the colors."

"Maybe it's a coincidence." Hermione suggested, weakly. It was true. All signs led to this unfortunate fate. _Ginny must have it bad_, she thought.

"And maybe you don't want to admit the truth." Harry smiled.

"Would you really accept it? What if she's in love with one of the snakes? Will you let her be?"

"As long as she's happy." He said simply. That's how it was now with them. Harry had broke it off, but all he seemed to want lately was for Ginny to be happy. If Hermione didn't know better, she would suggest that maybe he never stopped loving her.

"Why did you leave her? You were so happy."

"I didn't think _she _was happy anymore. I think her feelings changed to more of a sibling thing." His voice cracked. It was obvious he didn't want to talk about it anymore when he turned away. "Let's go."

They stayed silent the as they boarded the train and found an empty compartment. When Luna and Neville joined them, they became more lively. It wasn't hard to see that they liked each other. In their heads, Harry and Hermione were formulating different plans to get them together.

"Are you Head Boy, Harry?"

"No, I'm not. Happy 'bout that too! Do you realize how hard it would be to keep up with quiddich if I were? Then where would I put time in for the extra trouble-making I always do? Someone must torture that portrait of Snape. It's the only thing of him left in that school."

"That's not very good, you know. Shouldn't you respect the dead?" Luna asked.

He shrugged, nonchalantly.

"You know, Mione, you look pretty this year." Neville stopped suddenly, realizing what he had just said. "I mean, you looked brilliant before, but now you look a lot better." He started panicking. "That's not what I meant! You look amazing now and last year was-"

"Loony, kiss Longbottom so he doesn't have to rant on about how the Mudblood looked like a old lady last year and looks hot as hell this year." Draco Malfoy drawled from the door. His comment left four people red in the face. Only Harry was red because of anger.

"That was entirely uncalled for. If _Luna_ and Neville want to kiss, they will do it of their own accord." If it was possible, Hermione had made the two bush harder than before.

"What business do you have here Ferret?" Harry asked harshly. "If you're here to annoy us, you are wasting your time."

"Ah, but am I succeeding?" no one answered. "Thought so, Potty. Anyway-"

"You know Draco, sometimes I wish that you're head could be hit by a bunch Rackbunster Snorplops." Luna had shocked everyone at her seemingly violent statement. "Oh, please. They only make people nicer. It's like being hit in the head by daisies."

"I had my doubts before, I truly did, but now I know you really are crazy, Loony. Granger you need to follow me."

"Why would I do that, Ferret?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to. McGonagall won't be happy to hear that you don't trust the Head Boy, though. I mean we are going to be spending a lot of time together, am I right?" He turned to leave.

There were a serious of gasps. Neville actually collapsed onto the empty space next to him, out cold. Harry's eyes were practically shoving themselves out of its' sockets. Luna just stared at something only she could see, completely unaware of the others' reaction.

"Mione, it would be a smart thing to follow him. I've seen Professor McGonagall angry before and it's not a very pretty picture. I'm positive she won't be pleased if you're late before we even reach the school."

Sighing heavily, Hermione exited, looking for a boy with blond hair. She spotted him easily. For a moment, she wanted to go back inside with her friends. Maybe she could escape Malfoy for just a bit longer?

_No. That is not a good example for people. I'm Head Girl. There are others who will look up to me, _she thought.

He walked into through a door not far from the one she was in minutes before. She made it there in a few quick strides. If she expected anything, it wasn't this. The Ferret, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, and Gregory Goyle sat in front of her.

"I'm not sure why, but I get the feeling this is not where we're supposed to be right now?" Hermione asked.

"Well, if you weren't going, then neither would I. Why work if you're working alone." He paused for a moment. "Then again, I don't want to work with you."

"Are you kidding me, mate?" Zabini laughed. "Granger, I don't know what happened, but I wouldn't mind being in Draco's place right now. Shame, he gets all the fun."

"Ummm…." _Where is your witty retort? _Hermione wondered to herself, while she blushed for the millionth time that day.

"Nothing to say Granger?" Malfoy said, as if reading her mind. "What happened to all those smart remarks you used to make to us?"

"They died when I matured." She replied, smiling inwardly. It was obvious they hadn't died.

"And how well you have matured, Granger…" Blaise trailed off.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"He's hitting on you, Mudblood." Pugface/Parkinson clarified, staring at the platinum blond with undeniable interest. Ferret seemed unaware of her ogling and if he did sense it, he didn't let that show.

_No more blushing! _Hermione screamed to herself, but to no avail. Telling yourself not to blush is like telling yourself not to feel pain. Of course you're going to feel it. There is no way to turn off your nerves.

"Come Hermione, join us." He tried.

"I don't sit with Slytherins and I'm not sure why you would want to sit next to a mudblood."

"The war is over. We have nothing against mudbloods. They aren't as good as Purebloods, but they come close enough." Ferret said, realizing fully that he had insulted her.

Before he knew what happened, old Hermione snapped back, if only for a second, and slapped his face before he could react. When he pulled his hand away from his cheek, he was smiling.

"Can't help but touch me, can you? That's okay. I'm not sure I mind too much. You don't look half bad when you're angry, Granger."

"Then I'm going to be looking gorgeous to you soon." She felt her hands ball up in fists. She wasn't going to throw any punches, she had her self control back already. She just wouldn't be treated like this. The filthy snakes had no manners at all. Shouldn't they treat others like equal human? Now she wished she could gain the nerve to- instead of slap- make his nose bleed with an amazing swing of her arm.

"MISS GRANGER! MR. MALFOY! COME HERE THIS INSTANT! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR ALL OF TWENTY MINUTES FOR YOU TO COME! IT SHOULD ONLY TAKE FIVE MINUTES!" The wrath of McGonagall was upon them now.

**

* * *

**"But Professor, it wasn't my fault. You see, Granger refused to follow me. When I insisted she come, she slapped me!" He pointed at the red hand print on his face.

"That's not true! Ferret left me and I went to follow him, but he went back to his friends who started harassing me!" Hermione argued.

"You did slap me though."

"I do not care in the slightest who did what and who is to blame for such childish behavior. You should both know that I am ashamed. You cannot be civil to each other for even a day." They were about to protest but her glare was enough to quiet them. "If you continue with this, I may start to regret my choices. This is a warning. If you do not come to a truce from now until the next time I see you, detention will be held in the transfiguration classroom just for you." She warned both of them, her voice scaring both of them. This side of their headmaster was something none of them ever wanted to see again.

She stalked out of the room, leaving an almost teary Hermione and a non-caring Draco. _Of course detention doesn't scare him_, she thought. _He probably gets it everyday. _

"So, truce, then?" he asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Great. Leave." Malfoy said.

"What? Why would I do that?"

"We're not far from the school, I think. I want to change and so you should leave." he said, then he smirked. "Unless you don't want to."

"I'm going to go to Ginny for now. I'll change elsewhere." She replied, ignoring his last comment.

"If that's what you really want." He shrugged.

**

* * *

**

"You've got to be kidding me." Ginny said.

"I'm completely serious. Malfoy is Head Boy, and we have to patrol together, and we have to plan things like balls and dances and stuff like that with him. It's terrible." Hermione looked miserably at the floor. She was going to stay with her friend for as long as possible. "Let's lure him into the Forbidden Forest and let the giant spiders take him!" she exclaimed, suddenly bright.

"I really don't think that would go well with some people. I'm sure at least a few Slytherins will notice his disappearance." Ginny thought for a moment. "How about we pour poison in his pumpkin juice?"

"That's brilliant! Let's make a few more plans, though. Just in case."

"Who's death are we planning?" a familiar voice asked.

"_We_? You are not a part of this." Hermione spat.

"Oh, come on, We've been best friends since first year. Just forgive me." Ron said, his eyes raking over Hermione and her now visible curves.

"No. None of us forgive that easily." she replied.

"We'll see about that." moving Ginny behind him, he leaned down toward Hermione's lips.

_Smack! _Hermione slapped the second person of the day. "You are not doing that ever again."

"That's what you think." he sneered, walking away angrily, the two girls watching his back.

"I heard that familiar slap noise from earlier. Feeling violent today, are we, Mudblood?" Malfoy asked.

"Who said you could stick your nose into our business?" Ginny snarled.

"I never heard anyone say I couldn't." he smirked.

"Were you born smirking, because that expression just doesn't seem to come off your face." Hermione glared hard.

"I thought you said no more remarks?"

"I thought you said you would stop being annoying."

"I don't recall that." Hermione shrugged, not caring. "Remember our truce, Granger. I don't want to die yet on the hand of my teacher."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, as if saying, "Overreact, much?"

"Don't look at me like that." he said. "You were almost crying when she mentioned detention."

"I'm just going to leave you guys alone." Ginny started backing away. "Way too much sexual tension."

Their jaws dropped. They started screaming over each other to Ginny.

"WE HAVE NO SEXUAL TENSION!"

"I HATE THE FERRET!"

"MUDBLOODS ARE BELOW ME!"

"THERE WILL NEVER BE ANYTHING BETWEEN US!"

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that." Ginny had found Hermione's perfect fake boyfriend. He wasn't stupid, he wasn't someone who's feelings really mattered to her friend- yet, and best of all, he was freaking sexy! Plus, she doubted there would be any work invovled for her. Those two would go out sometime during the year. The only thing she planned on doing was trying to speed it up. They really did have sexual tension.

**A/N- I hope you like it! I tried to make it okay. If you have any ideas about what you want to happen, PM me or something. I love reviews because they make me happy, so make me happy? I promise that it will! Review, Review, Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- JKR owns the Harry Potter series. I own this story!**

This was terrible for Draco. He would be spending so much time with Granger, it might possibly kill him. If he was going to be getting hit all day by her, he would be in the hospital wing the entire year.

There was an upside to this, though. Being with the Gryffindor Princess would help people learn how to trust him. She was, after all, one of the most trusted people in the Wizarding World now. If he pretended to like her and date her then maybe people would accept him back into society. They wouldn't treat him like a pariah anymore because the famous Granger believed in him and loved him.

_It wouldn't be hard getting Granger to love me_, he thought. Almost every girl in the school used to fawn over him. Some still did, but he wanted to be accepted by the male population of Hogwarts too- or at least the non-Gryffindor ones. Being alone all the time was a real bore and it left him with nothing to do. He left quiddich because it just wasn't something he felt he could do anymore. He felt like he wouldn't be accepted there. After Hogwarts, he wouldn't even get the chance to play for England. It upset him, but it was the truth.

Another upside to this new arrangement was that Granger had gotten a whole new makeover over the summer. She was finally something to look at. The last time he'd seen her, she was in terrible shape. The war did horrible things to her physical health. Weasley took care of her emotionally, but now it seemed he had ditched her. Was she single? If she was, it would make things a whole lot easier to deal with. He wouldn't have to go through the trouble of stealing her and getting his butt kicked by the two guys in the Golden Trio.

Draco walked out of the Slytherin common room and into the hallway. If he had power over points then why wouldn't he punish a few people? None of the remaining Slytherins, though. There were so few left, he only wanted to reward them for lasting this long against the Dark Lord. It was true, he had served the Lord, but he was a spy for the order in the end and so were his friends. They deserved something for changing to the light side.

"You there!" Draco pointed at a young boy. "Ten points from Hufflepuff for standing in the middle of the hallway! People need to get through, you know." He scolded him.

"But that's not fair!" said the boy.

"Life's not fair! Five more points for back talking to me!" Draco was beginning to have fun now.

The boy was gaping at him. Draco smirked. He loved torturing second years. They usually didn't have the spine to tell on him.

"You should feel ashamed that you already lost points to your house. Now leave before I give you detention." he barked.

He ran away, scowling. Draco started chuckling. It was odd for him to do, but he was so happy about his new plan. He didn't hear the footsteps over his laughter.

"Drakie, are you laughing? You haven't done that in a while. You must be so happy to see me! I'm happy to see you too! Oh, the train was so crowded and we didn't get time to catch up or anything! Let's do that now, huh?" Pansy ran to him with open arms. She was smiling as if her life depended on it.

"Hello, Parkinson. How are you? Where did you go this summer? See any nice sights?" Draco spun on his foot to leave, but she had her arms around his waist already.

"That's not what I meant when I said catch up and you know it, silly." she turned him around and leaned in, going on the tips of her toes to reach his lips. "I've missed you." she whispered.

Looking like he was about to barf, Draco pushed her away. "I haven't missed you and already told you that I'm not interested. We are only friends and I want to keep it that way."

Pansy pouted, tears forming in her eyes. This was the only thing she ever got from him now. Rejection. He didn't feel bad about it either. Before, he might have asked to go out with her. Now, she had turned into a clingy almost ex- girlfriend. It was because when he told her that he had liked her for a while. After that, Pansy had become obsessed. Draco found it annoying and so he didn't bother with her anymore. They had been so close to a couple.

"We are perfect for each other! I need you and I know you need me too! You used to be crazy about me so what changed it?" she was sobbing now. Her makeup was running because of the tears.

"You became possessed with that fan girl thing. You won't leave me alone or give me space to breathe. You annoy the hell out of me now and I don't even want to be your _friend_!"

Pansy fell to her knees, sobbed harder. He was about to comfort her, but it wouldn't feel right. He wasn't sorry so why should he act like he cares? Draco just stood there, awkwardly, wondering if she would want to get back at him if he was heartless and walked away.

_What the heck? What's the worst that could happen?_ He strode down the corridor, leaving a broken girl weeping her heart out.

**

* * *

**Hermione left her room. It was almost dinnertime and she was supposed to meet Harry and Ginny down near the library so she had time to see the books again. She was a few yards away from the door when she heard quiet whimpering.

"Who's there?" a voice cracked.

"Hermione Granger."

"Oh, it's just you Mudblood." turning the corner, Hermione could see a girl with dark hair sitting on the ground against the wall with her head in her hands.

"What's wrong, Parkinson?" she asked, leaning down next to her.

"Nothing that I'm going to tell you." she sneered, half heartedly.

"We may be enemies, but I'm not going to leave you here crying. I want to know what's wrong and I want to do something about it."

"You can leave because I'm telling you, of all people, my problems."

"Okay. I'll leave." Hermione lied. She got up from the floor slowly, making sure Pansy was aware that she would be all alone again.

"No, wait! I change my mind!" Pansy grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her back next to her. "I can't be alone again. I'm too upset."

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked again.

"It's just that…and he…we're so… perfect couple… good together… hates me…nobody understands!" she dropped her head and was speaking through her sleeves so it was hard to catch any words.

"Ummm, this is working out." Hermione said to herself.

Pansy looked up. "Isterblerite?"

"What?"

"Dracodosnloemay." Pansy pouted, her lip quivering. It sounded like "Draco doesn't love me" to Hermione.

"Well if he doesn't love you, then maybe you should find someone who does. Malfoy is a cold hearted person and he doesn't care about anyone but himself. Don't worry about him."

"Should I really? I love Draco."

"Well, he doesn't love you. Find someone who will."

Pansy sniffled. "You know, I do like someone else." she was finally making sense.

"Who would that be?"

"I shouldn't have said that. You'll just laugh." she sighed.

"I won't, I promise."

She looked doubtful, answered anyway. "Harry Potter."

Hermione's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "That can't be true."

"Well, it is. He's nice and caring and he's selfless."

"He is." she replied.

"Help me get him? I would rather not go to Draco."

"Let me think about it, okay? This is a lot to absorb and I need to think things through." Hermione helped Pansy up. She quickly did a spell to clean Pansy up and together they walked to the Great Hall. No one noticed they were entering together.

"Where were you, Mione? We waited and waited at the library." Harry said, taking a seat on the right side of his friend.

"Oh, I completely forgot!" Hermione slapped her head.

"Don't do it next time." Ginny scolded, sitting on the other side. The look on her face said that there was a terrible amount of awkwardness still between the two and being left alone for so long didn't help.

"What made you forget?" Harry asked.

"I just had to deal with a hysterical student. It was crazy. She still needs my help and I've been thinking of ways to deal with her problem." She was afraid of saying anything else. It might give away more information than she was willing to let go of.

"Who was it?" Ginny asked, curious.

"Completely confidential, Gin. I'm not telling until I need to."

"But, we're the very bestest of friends! Don't you want to tell your very bestest female friend all about it?" "And don't forget your very bestest male friend. I also need to know. It's only been a day at Hogwarts and I'm bored out of my mind!" Harry said.

"First, bestest is not a word. Second, don't pull this on me. I'm better than that. And third, I'm almost positive that your lives will be better- at least for the moment- if I don't tell you or anyone else. It would crush the girl if people made fun of her." Hermione reasoned.

Harry understood that this wasn't something they should press any farther until the girl was ready to let it out in the open so he changed the subject.

"You know, after you left on the train, I went to the bathroom." Harry stated.

"That's really interesting, Harry. Just don't give us details." the two girls laughed.

"Let me finish." he said. "When I came back, Luna and Neville followed Malfoy's advice from earlier. They were full out snogging. They didn't even notice me come in."

"Aww, that's sweet! Finally, they get together! How long have they liked each other? It feels like years." Gin sighed.

"That's because it has been. I suspect they've been in love for at least three years. It became almost annoying that they couldn't realize how they felt when everyone else already did." Hermione said.

"When you're not part of the situation, it's easy to notice things. When you are, your mind is too focused to see what right in front of you." Harry looked happy at his intelligent and deep response.

"Have you been reading fortune cookies again? I told you to stay away from them after last time." Ginny said.

"No worries. I've got it all under control now. Last time, I didn't think before I spoke. Now I only spew out cookie quotes in my mind and occasionally, when they're really wise and the moment calls for it, I say the worthy sentence." The last time, Harry had taken the time to conjure up hundreds of cookies, only to throw them away because he only liked the paper inside them. After about 250 tiny slips of paper, Harry only spoke in strange and cheesy phrases.

"_Harry! Malfoy insulted me!" _

"_Not to worry because your future will be bright if you make the right decisions." _

Or….

"_Harry! Dumbledore knows something about You-Know-Who!"_

"_I will be successful in life because I always look on the bright side of things. My joy will bring down all darkness in my way."_

Or….

"_Harry! Fred and George turned your hair pink!"_

"_It was fate that chose this for me and I have received everything that I deserve. Fred and George have only given me my punishment for what ever wrong I have done."_

"_Do you even know what you've done?"_

"_I suppose it has to do with me making the wrong decision somewhere along the road. I can't really think of what it is right now. I wonder what it was."_

The three started laughing as they remembered the old days. _Things were much more interesting then_, Hermione thought to herself. Everyone thought that compared to the years before, this would probably be the positively dull. There was no evil mastermind to defeat anymore so there wasn't any super interesting gossip.

Neville sat down across the table from them.

"So, Neville, I hear you had some fun after I left the compartment?" he blushed.

"Yeah, Luna's my new girlfriend. It seems that she's liked me just about as long as I've liked her. Can you believe it? I should have listened to everyone before about going after her."

"It took the Ferret to tell you that you belong together for you to believe. That's sort of… not right." Ginny spoke.

"Sorry, I was just scared of rejection. I would have hurt real bad if she said no."

They talked more during their dinner about everything that happened over the summer and all the things they did throughout the day.

"You're a terrible person." Hermione said as she patrolled the halls with Draco.

"What? Why? I haven't done anything all too mean to you today!" he replied, confused. The devious plan was going to start his today and it would be even more difficult if Hermione already decided the war hadn't changed him in the least.

"I saw what you did to Parkinson." she looked at Draco straight in the eye. "You hurt her badly. She was sitting against the wall sobbing herself senseless. I felt so bad for her, that I even chose to comfort her. Her words were unintelligible, she was crying so hard."

"I already told her I didn't like her the way she wants me to." he reasoned.

"Can't you pretend? I don't like seeing people like that. If you can fix it, then why not?" Hermione asked. She figured after dinner that there were two choices. She could beg Malfoy to pretend to have feelings for Pansy or tell Harry. She chose the former because it seemed to make the most sense.

"No, I can't. It wouldn't be fair to me or to her. Besides, I have sights set on a new target." he winked at her.

"Oh, let me guess, a sixth year Ravenclaw? A seventh year Hufflepuff?" Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust. "You sicken me. I bet it hurts her even more that you insist on having a new girl every week."

"For your information, this girl is a seventh year Gryffindor and I truly like her. I don't want to dump her like I did the others. She doesn't deserve that." Draco lied. "I also haven't dated as many girls as you think."

"Really?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Yup. They thought they were with me, but after one date, that's what they all think." Draco said.

"Figures you would lead them on."

"I never led anyone on. I agreed to take them out or, if I liked them even a little, I would ask them out myself. Just so you know, that rarely happens."

Hermione nodded, turning away to end the strange, yet somewhat civil conversation they were having. It didn't feel right to be talking so much about his private life without telling him anything about her and she didn't want to tell him anything about herself.

"Don't you want to know which Gryffindor seventh year it is that I like?" Draco asked, honestly perplexed that Hermione didn't bother asking.

"No. I don't. I'm afraid that whoever it is, I might know them really well. How am I supposed to look at them anymore without thinking of you?" The real reason that she refused to ask was because of earlier. Harry was doomed to Pansy now and Hermione would blame herself- even though it was all Malfoy's fault. If she knew who Draco truly, actually, really liked she would probably end up wanting to set them up.

"I'm telling you anyway." Draco took a step closer. "It's-"

"LALALALALALA!" Hermione whisper-screamed while plugging her ears.

"God, your really immature, Hermione."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." he smiled. "In fact, I enjoy your immaturity."

"Err… Umm… Are you sick Malfoy?" Hermione was confused. Wasn't he supposed to hate every cell in her being? Liking even her personality was a violation of their unwritten code. _Never have any feeling other than hate for your mortal enemy._

"No I don't think so. I just stated a fact." then, quickly, he rushed in, "I like _you_, Hermione."

Her jaw dropped. _This is the most terrible thing to ever happen to me in my entire life_, she thought.

"Oh, that's cool." _Then again, I could always have him to make Ron _angry, she congratulated herself on a plan well thought out.

"That's cool?" he raised an eyebrow. "That's all you have to say? I thought it would be more along the lines of 'What? How is this possible?' or 'You must be joking. It can't be true.' Why aren't you saying those?" Draco questioned, sounding slightly worried for Hermione's sanity.

"I don't really care as long as it's not a prank. It isn't a prank, right?"

"Right." he sighed, relieved that she wasn't completely crazy.

"Okay." Hermione walked down the corridor leading to Gryffindor tower. "It's late, I'm done."

**A/N- So how was it? Did you hate it? Did you love it? Did you even like it? I just want to know so review your hearts out people! I want advice too because I know there are at least a few mistakes. Please, please, please send in feedback!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I wish that I could say that I'm the genius who thought up the HP series. Sadly, only JKR has the right to do that. I'm only the person who twists her story to match what I wish it were like.**

The door creaked as Hermione shut it. Parvati and Lavender were asleep already. She wrinkled her nose in disgust at the girl who ruined her happy ending. Ginny's bed was a lump of blanket so she couldn't figure out where her friend's head or foot was. It was dark and the only light came from the window. Even then, it was scarce.

Hermione sat on a spot filled with moonlight on the ground. She closed her eyes and thought deeply about what her next move would be. _Should I or should I not let Malfoy be my 'boyfriend'? Maybe it would be best if I just left him alone. I don't want to end up hurting anyone else though. Malfoy deserves pain after what he did to Pansy. Ron hates Slytherins and having the Ferret would make things even worse. _So far, the benefits outweighed the consequences.

"Hermione!" a voice whispered loudly into her ear.

She spotted long red hair. "What are you doing, Ginny?"

"I heard you come in. I just wanted to tell you a few things." her voice still sounding slightly groggy.

"I need to tell you a few things too. I'll go first. Don't freak out yet, got it? People are still sleeping."

"Yeah, I understand. Is it that bad that you have to warn me not to freak out?"

"I think that Malfoy is the best choice for my plan." Hermione breathed out quietly. "He already said he liked me. It's all smooth sailing from here."

"Already? I thought it would take him at least three months to want to share anything with you. Not that you aren't amazing, but it's Ferret we're talking about."

Hermione gaped at Ginny. "You actually predicted what would happen?"

"You're a predictable person. I knew this would end up happening because of your encounter on the train." Ginny had a thoughtful face on.

"He was exactly the same!" Hermione argued.

"Did he call you a buck-toothed-beaver then?" Hermione shook her head no. "Did he glare at you the entire time?" Another shake. "I'm betting he was staring at you more than anything, am I right?"

"Aren't you always?" she sighed.

"Why, yes, yes I am."

"What do you want me to do, Miss Always Right?

"I think you should turn on the flirting or something. At least do it when _he's_ around. Don't tell Ferret about anything. It might make him back out. He wouldn't like finding out that you only want him to make someone else angry."

"Don't you think that this might back fire on us?" Hermione asked, suddenly concerned.

"You were the one who thought of this, remember. Actually, I did first, but you want to act on it. When have you ever doubted your own judgment?"

"Never."

Ginny nodded. "Goodnight, Mione." she blinked quickly several times. Then, using what looked like all the energy her body had left, Ginny crawled on all fours back to her bed a few feet away. Hermione followed her example not long after.

_In her dream she was sitting on the dock of the Black Lake, close enough to skim the water with her toes. She was there on top of a picnic blanket while reading a book. Hermione seemed to be enjoying it quite a bit. Her head wouldn't move more than a few centimeters away from the words at a time. She was completely immersed in the story._

_It was sunny out and growing steadily hotter as the minutes passed. After a while, Hermione felt the need to go back inside. She was sweating like a mad man and she worried that if she sweat anymore then it would drip onto the pages of her book. Anyway, she was tired. The sunlight and smell of the air made her drowsy today. _

_When she stood, there was an unusual feeling of watching her close by. It left a strange prickle on the back of her neck. Looking around, there seemed to be no one there staring at her. Everyone else was too busy doing their own thing with their friends. It almost convinced Hermione that it was only her paranoia kicking in like it so often used to. Almost._

_With her things in hand, she started back to the castle. She made it no more than a yard when she was thrust into the water by someone undeterminable under the water, with not even enough time to scream before her head was submerged. Their face was clouded, but she could still make out a green and silver robe before she sank deeper. Hermione swore there was more than one person and she would have come to more exact conclusions if she hadn't breathed in so much water just then. _

_Her lungs were filled and she was panicking for her life though she knew it wouldn't help. Her legs were kicking in every direction possible. When she gained enough sense to swim upward, she couldn't decide which way was up. It was too dark. She didn't want to move in case she was heading deeper and toward her death. But if she didn't move she would still die. Her swimming skills never quite made the mark before. She was always too interested in her books to care about these things. Now she regretted not caring. _

_Slytherins are all untrustworthy, evil, lying, unchanging, uncaring, loathsome little cretins. They should have never been let back into this school. God, sometimes I wish McGonagall didn't care so much about Dumbledore's beliefs and just throw all the little buggers into Durmstrang or something. Surely, they still accept people who want to learn the Dark Arts- even teach it to them themselves. Maybe this will change her thoughts._

_Her eyes, that had flapped open and shut unstopping for what seemed like hours, finally closed and stayed that way. Heading slowly toward unconsciousness, all her muscles relaxed. She could only wonder who had wanted to hurt her so bad. Who would want her dead? What had she done?_

* * *

"She said she didn't care!" Draco whispered to himself in the empty Slytherin Common room. "How do you not care if a I say that I like you? She should be even more surprised since she's a muggle-born! When would I fall for a muggle-born at any time in the past, present, or future?"

He was absolutely baffled. This was nothing at all what he expected. But what did he really think would happen? It wasn't like she was going to run up to him and confess _her_ undying love for him. She should have acted slightly more like the Gryffindor he thought he knew in her. She should have slapped him and called him crazy for entertaining the thought of them having any personal relationship with one another. If she'd done that he would have known where to go from that point. Now he was left with nothing to work from. Hermione Granger was much too unpredictable for him. The next day she probably would pretend like nothing happened, but he shouldn't guess what may happen because he'd be wrong.

Draco was pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace. The place was empty because, it being nearly three in the morning-everyone was sleeping already. Except no matter how hard Draco tried to sleep, and he did try to sleep, Hermione would come right back into his mind. Not the new, makeup filled version. The old bushy-haired one. Her old face reappeared in his mind constantly that night. The Hermione from earlier in the day seemed fake. She was nothing like the bookworm from before.

He sunk in a seat on the couch, ready and hoping for sleep to finally come to him. And it did after about another half an hour.

The morning was horrid. Hermione's brain didn't want to function correctly and she ended up doing things much slower than normal. It was almost definitely because of her plan. It had seemed amazing in the beginning but now it just felt like a burden. There was too much work involved. Now she had to wake up two hours earlier every other day to wait for her hair potion to take affect. Luckily, it lasted for forty eight hours. By the time she was done and walking into the Great Hall, all her friends had nearly finished their food.

"Harry, I need to tell you something important." Hermione started. Pansy deserved happiness. It wasn't up to her to make the choice. "I think it would be best to speak about it in private."

"Well, eat first. You'll starve yourself and I just can't have my best friend in that state." Harry reasoned.

She grabbed a banana and wolfed it down in less than thirty seconds. If she was given any more time to think about it, her greedy and self serving side would pop it's ugly head in. "Now get up and out in the hall with me."

They stepped out, not noticing two sets of eyes watching them intently. Draco wanted to know if maybe something was going on between them- something more than friendship and Pansy was hopeful that maybe this was about her situation.

Hermione cleared her throat, wasting as much time as much time as possible. Already, her mind was changing. "I know this girl. She likes you a lot and I'm not sure what I should tell her. She thinks you're an amazing person and that you only think for others. She's been hurt recently by a guy and she's moving on to a guy that she believes could like her back."

"Would you tell me who it is?"

"I… well… it's… you see… Pa-"

"Is it you?" Harry asked, looking slightly worried.

"What? No!" he sighed, relieved.

"That's good because the description sounds something like you." _Huh, it does, doesn't it?_

"Actually, it's Pansy Parkinson."

Harry's eyes widened as large as they possibly could. "That's not right and that's not funny. You shouldn't joke about things like this."

"I'm not. I thought the same thing when I found out. So what do you say?" she asked, crossing her fingers on one hand for him to say 'I like her too." And crossing her other fingers on her other hand for 'Tell her I'm not interested.'

"I don't really know her, but she's got to be better than everything I've heard about her." He always was one to try to see the best in people. "I guess I can try to get to know her better."

"That's great." she choked out, except only half of her really believed that what she said was true.

The rest of the week passed and lessons started, practically mind-numbing for Hermione. Everything was about what they were going to learn and how they were expected to behave. How are you supposed to hang on to your teachers' every word if you've heard it all over five times before already? She found herself just staring at the clock, waiting for class to let out and thinking about how best to approach Malfoy.

In the end, she didn't need to come to him because he was intent on advancing on her. He was sitting on a stool, waiting at the corner in the library filled with all the prank books Fred and George Weasley could fit. Where she used to sit before the attack on Hogwarts. How had he remembered that trivial piece of information?

"So, you thought about what I said yet?" he asked.

"I already told you what I thought." she replied.

"I would believe you, but you're Hermione Granger. You've thought about it, analyzed the possible outcomes, and come up with at least five different reasonable guesses about why I'm doing this because you think that I'm lying."

"I'm not that predictable am I?" Hermione asked, sarcastically.

"Just tell me that I'm wrong when I say that you haven't changed your mind since last night."

"I have." she said, making Draco smirk. "I've decided that I want to give you a chance."

"You lie." Draco's jaw dropped.

"Why do you say that? Have you changed _your _mind?"

"God, no. I'm just amazed that it hardly took up any time at all. You are so unpredictable."

"That means I'll always leave you wondering about me." she shrugged.

"You already do that. Anyway, how about we hang out this weekend. There's not much to do since we can't go to Hogsmeade yet, but I have a special surprise for you."

"You didn't even know if I was going to yes and yet you already have something ready."

"Well, of course. How does a girl say no to this handsome face?"

Hermione looked at him for a moment and turned around, ready to deny him already for his arrogance. "Granger," he said, grabbing her wrist lightly to stop her from leaving. "I was just kidding."

He sounded so sincere when he spoke, that she sat on the floor right next to him. They stayed there for a few minutes in a comfortable silence when Draco spoke. "I've decided that I'll owl you where we should meet. I'd like to do Saturday night if you're free."

"That's fine." she replied, putting on a fake smile. The thoughts going through her mind were all protests. Her brain was telling her that nothing good would come out of this, but she needed her retribution. This was the fastest, easiest way to do that.

"You ever wondered what would happen if you opened one of these prank books?"

"Of course not, Malfoy. They are all from Fred and George. I saw them sneak it in here in our fifth year. I was going to stop them, but I figured that our school was being driven to the ground by Umbridge. We deserved some action."

"I dare you to open one right now."

"I don't think so. But we can leave the ones about quiddich at Ronald's bedside so he can try to read it."

"What did he do to you that makes you so against him?"

"Nothing." her voice went hard. "Now, grab some books and help me get them to the Fat Lady's portrait."

"Yup."

**A/N- So, this chapter is probably terrible because of writer's block! I know, it hasn't even been five chapters yet, but I know what I want to happen later. I just can't figure out what I want right now. I need you to review. They are what I live on because I literally have like no life right now. By the way, I'd like to thank all my reviewers and the people who favorite storied me and put me on story alert. You're AWESOME! I also want to thank: **_**nature love 95 **_**and **_**Cakey Potter. You guys have read every dramione I wrote and reviewed almost the entire time. I LOVE YOU! **_

**_P.S.- _I realize that Ginny thinks that Hemione is predictable and Draco thinks the opposite, but I'm trying to show that Draco doesn't really know her well. If you didn't understand that before, I hope that I cleared it up.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I still don't own the HP series unfortunately. It's okay though. I respect JKR and she deserves them.**

Hermione and Draco grabbed as many quiddich related books as they could possibly carry. The librarian, Madam Pince, nearly threw a fit when she saw them both with an armload of books each. She ripped each one away from them. Then Hermione explained she was only clearing the ones with the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes logo at the top corner of the back cover. After that, Madam Pince calmed down and all but chucked the books back at them.

They were walking up the moving staircase to Gryffindor tower, when Draco glanced at Hermione's face. She had an odd, struggling face on. It was almost laughable.

"Let me take some for you," he insisted.

She raised both eyebrows. He was already holding six practically textbooks. She didn't look as though she was going to give him anymore. "That's not happening."

"Please, I rode brooms for over half my life. Trust that I have muscles."

She looked shocked- and to be honest, so did Draco. He never offered help to anyone. This time, though, it came as more of an instinct. He was worried that she might hurt herself with all the weight she was lugging. It wasn't at all as appealing as it once was, the thought of her getting hurt. In fact, it disgusted him.

"I'm holding four and you're holding six and want to take another one?" Hermione verified.

"Well, yes. I thought I made that clear."

"Why do you want to help me?"

_Yes, why is that? _he thought. "I told you that I like you. I don't want to see you hurt." At least the end of that was true.

"Uh, thank you," Hermione said, awkwardly. "But I'm not giving you anymore."

"Let's at least rest then, because you're looking like you're about to collapse," he reasoned.

She nodded and they sat down on the staircase, wary of anyone who might see them. It didn't help that where they sat was right out in the open.

"This isn't a good place to sit." Hermione said.

"You're right," he stood up and offered his hand to her. _As any gentleman would do_, he tried to convince himself.

When she was up on her feet, he bent down and stole two books, adding them to his pile and running up several steps so she wouldn't catch up. Malfoys always got what they wanted and he wanted to help.

"Hey! That's not fair!" she yelled, half-heartedly. She was truly grateful for him doing it, but she wasn't about to let him know that.

"We're here!" he said, changing the subject.

"I'm not sure if you'll be allowed in or not."

The fat lady was staring at Draco with absolute interest. "Now what is this handsome young fellow doing here?" She wiggled her eyebrows at him. He looked as though he were about to gag. "Handsome young Slytherin, I see." Her mouth formed into a thin line and her eyes narrowed.

"He's here because of some Head duties."

"Well, do them in the library."

"We just came back from the library." Draco complained.

"Just this once, please?" Hermione begged.

"Very well, since it's you asking, but don't expect special treatment next time. Password, please."

"_Dumbledore_," she whispered, trying to make it so only the fat lady could hear. The portrait door swung open, revealing the Gryffindor common room.

They walked inside, placing what they held on the stand next to the couch and sat down. There was no one there because, technically they were skipping a class. It didn't matter that much because it was Defense Against the Dark Arts and they were both ahead of everyone- except Harry- in that subject. They even knew more things than their new professor, Gaytish. He was young and obviously still reckless because he was the only wizard who wanted the job.

"This place is unbelievably tacky. Your house colors are hideous together."

"Don't be bitter. You and I both know that it's infinitely more comfortable than Slytherin's."

"You've never been in there before, so how would you know?"

"I'm Hermione Granger," she said, as though that should answer all his questions. In truth, the only reason she knew what it looked like was because of Harry and Ron. After second year's actions was over, they explained exactly what happened when they used Polyjuice Potion. All the details of the meeting with Malfoy was considered in Hermione's brain, because she missed it.

"How long can we just hang out before we get caught?" he asked.

"Thirty minutes, more or less," she tilted her head slightly, thinking. "I'm going to put these," she nodded toward the books. "Beside Ron's bed. He's never seen them before and it's highly unlikely he'll think to inspect it before he opens them."

"I would come with you, but I don't think I could take being in the same room that Potter sleeps in." he shivered, falsely, making her lips twitch in an effort to hold back a smile.

_What did he do?_ he thought to himself when Hermione left for the boys' dormitory. The curiosity was killing him. A few years ago, when she was known as just Harry Potter's best friend instead of her actual self, nothing like this would have ever even crossed her mind. The fact that they were pulling a prank on Weasley was proof enough that she changed. She was colder toward many people, despite her new popularity. The only people who could bring out the old feistiness in her were her best friends and himself.

Now, the only reason Draco knew these things was because he was observing her. He would never admit it- not even to himself- but even before this year, he had watched her. She was endlessly entertaining to him. The way she smiled was enchanting for anyone to look at. It lit up her entire face. The way she laughed made everyone laugh with her. The look on her face when she read- the absolute interest was hilarious. His favorite, though, was when she was angry. Her glare could probably bring Hitler to his knees. The pink stain on her cheeks was endearing. The only bad thing about it was the flash of hatred in her eyes. It wasn't there all the time, but when it was, he almost wanted to beg forgiveness.

She had a power over him that not even the Dark Lord had been capable of gaining. When he disappointed the Dark Lord, he was forced to kiss the Lord's hand and plead for him not to take away his life. When he upset Granger, he wanted to kiss her hand and smooth out the enraged expression on her face.

These things only ever brushed his thoughts, though, because he wouldn't let them pass more than his subconscious, always leaving them in their tracks before they got too far- until now, when he let them run rampant through his mind.

"I'm back," Hermione's voice rang out through the room, interrupting Draco's thoughts.

"That's… We should… Let's go, before we're caught." He was still slightly muddled from the rush of unexpected epiphanies.

"Okay," she giggled. "I can't wait to see what terrible things happen to Ronald."

Draco raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, scared that he might stutter again.

* * *

Professor Gaytish was hardly upset at all. The fact that two of his best students missed a class was disappointing, but everyone knew they could both perform near perfect patronuses- what they were learning that day. He had hoped that he might gain assistance in them. A patronus was indeed difficult magic, but the Ministry insisted that harder spells and incantations be taught after the war.

This was all according to the lecture he gave the two in the hall when they finally arrived to the class thirty minutes late. He was letting them off on a warning this time. If it ever happened again, he would have to the Heads' to detention. That would be sure to cause problems.

"Gods, Gaytish is so annoying." Draco whispered to Hermione in the classroom. They sat in the back together because every other seat was taken.

"I wouldn't say annoying. In fact, I say good-looking."

"Don't make me jealous, now. I might accidentally harm our new professor." There was no point denying it now, he felt the tiniest twinge of envy.

"That's ridiculous."

"I wonder if that _reddikulas _charm works on humans."

"It does. I read up on it after third year with Lupin and the Bogart."

"Shouldn't be surprised, I s'pose." He only spoke to distract himself from the malicious things going on in his head. The old Death Eater in him wanted to torture Gaytish for making his girl- except not really- think that way. Hermione probably thought he was only joking when he said that she better be careful, but Malfoys tended to possessive over what they wanted. It was one of the downsides to getting everything they wanted.

The rest of the class they did as they were told. They preformed their patronuses perfectly, Hermione's coming out as an otter; Draco's, ironically, a ferret.

"Why is it a ferret, Malfoy?"

"Well, I believe you were there for my life-changing moment. That's not my happy memory, by the way. It's just something that's haunted me all these years." His memory was when he was very young, before Hogwarts. Lucius was feeling very kind that day and wanted to take him to the quiddich shop. That was the day Draco got his first broom.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I was half cat for a good part of second year." He looked at her questioningly. "Polyjuice gone wrong. I don't like talking about it."

"You made a potion wrong? I don't believe that."

"I didn't make it wrong. I added the wrong hair. Millicent Bulstrode had a cat."

"Why did you want to turn into her?"

"No reason," she said quickly.

When class ended, he was almost beaming to be away from Hermione. Potter had called her away and then frowned deeply in his direction. Potter forgave every Hogwarts student except him. Draco deserved, of course, but it hurt his reputation more than even his past. Everyone wanted to follow the Boy-Who-Lived.

_That's why you have Granger_, he thought to himself. _You're not supposed to like her so snap out of it!_

* * *

"Why were you with Malfoy?"

"Some trust, Harry? He's not that bad. He was helping me with something important. Sort of."

"It was so crucial that you had to miss most of your favorite class?" Harry asked, still suspicious.

"It was. You'll see later. Trust me when I say, that you'll know exactly what we were doing by dinner time. I mean, doesn't Ronald always go to his room before then?"

A slow smile crept onto his face. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing so important that you can't wait to hear."

_Two Hours Later_

"Have you seen Ron Weasley?"

"I have! Can you believe-"

"It's hilarious that the-"

"I wonder what genius thought-"

Whispers were running throughout he Great Hall. Almost all spoke of a red head and an enchanted broomstick. Apparently, the broomstick was chasing him. If he ever stopped, the broomstick would try to run itself up his-

"I heard he's out on the quiddich pitch. Let's go!" Ginny shouted.

Everyone was finished with their food already and it seemed like good after-dinner entertainment.

"How many people are coming before the teachers stop this?"

"Most of the teachers want to watch. The only one who would care is McGonagall."

Harry and two people Hermione had never seen before ran up to her. They were all holding their brooms in their hands.

"I've found out that if enough people come, we can have a late night match! Right after Ron's… I don't know what to call it. Since it's a Friday and most people hate sleeping early, I'm guessing we'll have the first game of the year tonight. I'm rounding up people who might want to play. Any of you interested?"

"I'm playing. Just wait for me to get my broom." She pointed her wand to the sky and said, "_Accio broom!_" It came flying straight into her hand, seconds later.

Luna joined Hermione shortly after her other friends went off to find more players. They talked mostly about the Ravenclaw's new boyfriend while they walked to the bleachers of the pitch to watch the Weasel run from the broom.

"You would not believe how sweet Neville is to me. I've been getting beautiful flowers from him every morning by owl as soon as I wake up. It's the sweetest gesture anyone's ever made toward me."

"How does he get all those flowers?"

"Professor Sprout loves him. He's brilliant in her subject and she offers to let him take some plants."

_I want something real like that_. It was just a wish though. In Hermione's mind, it was unrealistic that she could find someone who cared for her like that.

They took a seat on the bench directly in the middle, the best spot to see everything on the ground and in the air. By then, the Headmaster had found out what was going on and flicked her wand toward Ron. As soon as he had the chance to rest, he collapsed, head first onto the grass. Two Hufflepuffs took his arms and dragged him to the Hospital Wing.

"Can I sit here?" Malfoy asked, pointing to the empty spot right next to her.

"Yeah, sure."

"Bummer it ended, right?" he stared at the field, now filled with several people who really wanted to play. So far the teams were basically Gryffindor and Hufflepuff against Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

"We're brilliant. Thank you for the help."

"You're idea, not mine. That's also exactly what I'm going to say when we get busted."

"Hey, guys. They need another Slytherin down there as seeker." Luna said, eyeing Draco.

"I'm don't want to go," he lied.

"Just do it. Please?"

One look at Hermione's pleading expression and he gave in. Sighing, he summoned his broom and got ready to play for the first time in years. Potter was the other team's seeker so Draco was going to have to play hard. This time, though, he would be mature, for his own sake. No insults, no foul play, no cheating.

Luna offered to commentate and Gaytish wanted to be the referee. Within the next ten minutes, the game started. There was no time to do much, so everyone rushed in everything.

"The Quaffle goes to Ginny Weasley, neat pass to Finch-Fletchy. Zabini hit's the Bludger! It's going hard, oh and fast too! Finch-Fletchy better move out of the- WOW! Almost nicked him in the ear! Nott shoulders him, the Quaffle is now in possession of the Slytherclaws! Terry Boot is open, but Nott doesn't seem to want to share. And he's paying for it! Dean Thomas steals the Quaffle. Oh, he's flying. It's definitely his day, he's moving past everyone! Bulstrode isn't paying attention, what a wonderful keeper she is. Dean is about to sc- GRYFFLEPUFFS SCORE!" The crowd applauded and cheered the team. Luna was now watching the seekers. "Harry Potter's moved. I suspect he's seen the Snitch! Malfoy is looking in the same direction. Draco's going faster! I think he's just about reached- OH! That was entirely unnecessary! Susan Bones has hit the Bludger to Malfoy! Did he see it? No, but Zabini is fast too. Blaise got the Bludger heading toward Ginny Weasley! But she's dodged it. No one seems to be getting hit today, I hope I haven't jinxed it! Boot has got the Quaffle, he's passed it to Mandy Brocklehurst! She's a real bird up there! She's moved her arm back- SCORE! TO SLYTHERCLAWS! Harry's moved again! Oh, he's gaining speed and Draco is right on his tail. I can see them chasing the snitch. They've seen it! Harry's fingers are right on top of it- hovering! He's closing his fist… GRYFFLEPUFFS WIN!"

The stands erupted in applause. The winning houses stood at the tips of their toes trying to get a better view of their team. The losing houses didn't boo, but instead stayed seated and clapped politely.

Draco flew back down to the grass and pouted. He played fair and tried hard, but still lost.

"It's okay. I thought you did great." Hermione said, from a few feet away.

"How'd you get down here so fast?"

"I went to congratulate my best friend, but I think you deserve to hear that you were amazing."

"I would have won to, if it weren't for that Bludger. Thank God, Blaise blocked it. I would be horribly injured right now, if it weren't for him."

"That's true too," she smiled.

Draco cocked his head to the side slightly. That smile was mesmerizing him. He wasn't sure how to handle the sudden longing in him. He wanted to kiss her, then again if he did, he would be going much too fast. He didn't want to do that. He wanted- his plan needed for him to go slowly. That's what he was going to do.

**A/N- I'm terrible at explaining sports so don't make fun of me. I know it's bad. All the names I used are real in this. They were in the first book. Just so you know, I made the characters play quiddich, but in the book some of them didn't. In fact, most of them didn't. Now, review because when I don't get reviews, I start to feel like you couldn't care less if l continued my stories or not. I'll post again soon depending on how many reviews I get. Please, review! I know I made mistakes so be nice dears and tell me where? I'm too lazy for a beta.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- JKR owns all except for the plot because that's mine.**

**A/N- I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while! My teachers are giving me hell with all the papers, and projects, and homework, and quizzes, and tests. I can barely keep up! If something here doesn't make sense or match with the past chapters, then tell me and I'll fix it. Don't blame me though, blame my teachers for frying my brain to the point where I can hardly write anymore(or remember what I've written). I tried really hard to get this on as fast as I could, though.**

**

* * *

**

"What's going on with you and Granger?" Blaise asked.

"What do you mean?" Draco replied innocently.

"You've been spending all your free time with her and she's doing the same with you. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're beginning to enjoy her company- even like her."

People were ignorant these days. Draco and Hermione spent almost every waking second with each other for about the past two weeks. They never even used the excuse of being Heads either. Instead, they would say that they enjoyed the other's company. If no one noticed them pecking cheeks and holding hands in the hall- though not in the middle of commotion, then everyone was stupid. They hoped that doing those things would hint that they were an item, but obviously the students needed clarification.

"Actually, I asked her out. She said yes and so there's nothing else to say. It would be stupid and pointless to hide any relationship. It's not like we've tried to be secretive."

"Why would it be pointless to hide it? Aren't you afraid of being judged?"

"It's Hermione Granger. If anything, I would be congratulated for having the smartest, most beautiful girl in the world," he said, telling himself that everything he was saying was a lie. Over the past few days, he tried to stomp his emotions down. He denied any feeling for her inside his mind, but on the outside, he had to show something.

"You sound like you're trying to tell yourself that it's not true."

"That makes no sense, Blaise."

"What is this really about? I doubt that after years of hating her you can suddenly be head over heels."

Draco narrowed his eyes, upset because that was exactly what happened. It would be a good idea if he told Blaise what was going on though, because then Draco would have someone to go to.

"I really don't trust you, but you are my best friend. I'm not really into her. I just want my reputation back and she's helping. I've already lost the glares people used to give me."

"Maybe that's because you're Head Boy. I don't think anyone knows about you two. If you want your status back, make it known that you 'like' her. Everyone will think that you're a real romantic and if you pretend to be in love, then Potter and Weaslette will have to accept you. You'll be loved by people who never liked you before as well. I'm brilliant, aren't I?" And Blaise was brilliant because he knew when Draco lied and right now he was lying. That boy was crazy for Granger and if he didn't want to admit it, Blaise was going to find a way to make him.

Then again, maybe he could just sit back, relax, and enjoy the show. Everything would work out fine enough.

If he waited.

**

* * *

**

"Yeah, it's strange. He's been a gentleman the entire time. I'm actually happy I chose him. I bet if I chose anyone else, I wouldn't be treated as well. He literally showers me in compliments," Hermione said to Ginny as they sat on the grass in front of the Black Lake.

"That's so strange. I bet Ronald never did that to you."

"No, he did." There was a pang in Hermione's chest. After the first night of thinking about being with Draco, she started to miss Ron. She was still filled with anger, but she missed how they knew each other so well and she missed their history. If only Lavender hadn't come into the picture, they would still be in the perfect relationship that everyone longed for.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, sensing her friend's sadness.

"I'm just thinking about some things. I wish I could change the past," Hermione paused. "If he hadn't cheated on me, wouldn't we still be together?"

"Yes, I think you would definitely be. It seemed as though you were in love with each other for a good amount of time."

"I was sure I was," she fell silent, sadly. Being betrayed was the worst feeling in the world.

"You have Draco now. You don't need that buttface."

"I feel bad. I'm using him and he genuinely seems to like me."

"He likes how you look now. I bet if you changed back, he'd dump you like a sack of garbage."

Ginny wasn't really the one you went to when you wanted a good listener or an amazing comforter or whatever. She was more of the friend you'd go to if you needed help and couldn't get it any other way. For Hermione, it didn't matter if her friend wasn't the best at giving advice because she truly wasn't looking for it. She just wanted to tell somebody what was happening.

Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas were talking to each other, going on about which quiddich team was better than the others and who was better at what. Normally, ignoring those two would have been easier, but they were loud and unbelievably annoying.

"Hey, Hermione!" Seamus waved his hand at her, leaving Dean to walk where she stood. "How are you?"

"Go away. I'm still mad at you." Childish, yes, but it almost always worked.

Instead of the intended affect, he came closer. Now he wasn't three feet away.

"I didn't choose Ron, you know. I just stayed neutral." He looked at the two girls sincerely.

"I would believe you, but I don't so cut the crap and get to the point."

"The point? Fine, I'll tell you," Seamus said, looking uncomfortable. "I've noticed you this year and I want to be together."

"That's not going-" Ginny began but stopped when Hermione made a warning face. It said, 'Please leave and let me handle this on my own.' Looking slightly doubtful, Ginny turned away and headed back inside the castle.

"I'm already with someone. Sorry."

"Who?" Seamus asked, his eyes widening in curiosity.

"Please don't get angry. I'm so tired of drama and I don't want to deal with anymore."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Draco Malfoy."

"No. Not true and not happening. I won't allow it. Do you even actually like him?"

"Why would I say yes if I didn't?"

"You'll change your mind after this." Seamus took Hermione by the waist with both arms and brought her lips to his. It felt disgusting to her. He felt wrong. He was too aggressive and he wouldn't let her pull away. Each time she was about to slip through his grasp, he tightened his grip and kissed longer. She was on the verge of kneeing him in an uncomfortable body part when he finally detached her body from his.

"Why did you _do _that?" She asked, near tears of frustration and anger. It felt like she was cheating. It technically wasn't, but kissing someone you shouldn't be kissing wasn't right.

"You are amazing and I want you to be mine."

"Did I just turn amazing this year?"

"If I'm being honest, yes. You were halfway average last year."

"Is that so?" Then she punched him right on his nose.

"HOLY SHI-" he screamed in pain while Hermione ran away in the direction her friend had not five minutes before.

**

* * *

**

"Who's ass am I kicking?" Draco growled as soon as he caught sight of his girlfriend's teary face. It was strange that she brought such strong emotion to him.

"Don't hurt anyone."

"But that person hurt you," he argued, trying to think of a jinx that wouldn't get him in too much trouble.

"He didn't do it on purpose, I don't think." Hermione sighed. "I think he just wanted a chance to be with me."

"To be with you?" There was a little bubble of jealousy rising inside of him somewhere, though he tried to dismiss it. "Did he touch you?"

"Well, he kis-"

"He's not doing it again." His voice was scarily calm, making him sound infinitely more serious about injuring the student who did this. Using the word livid to describe Draco at that moment was like calling a dementor friendly and sociable- an amazing understatement. "Who was this?"

"I'm afraid that you might go after him."

"Oh, I am. I'm not even going to think about it, I'm just going to break his leg." If Hermione was this upset, then the person who made her like this should feel even worse. She never did anything wrong to anyone.

When Draco thought about the fact that someone else tried something on his girlfriend, there was that damn envy again. It was probably one of those other terrible Gryffindors. They were always causing trouble. Them and there love got in the way of everything. Of all the houses in Hogwarts, they were the ones with the most complicated love lives. It was because, evidently, caring about one another was greater in that house.

"What is his name?"

"Finnigan." _I knew it was one of those lions._"Can you leave him alone, please?" Seeing Hermione plead made Draco almost lose his resolve to punish, but his behavior made it seem like he was whipped. Malfoys are _never _whipped.

"You of all people know should know that I'm not letting this go unnoticed."

"But I already took care of it, kinda." Hermione smiled slightly at Draco's confused expression. " Well, let's just say that his nose is going to need some fixing."

"This is why I love you."

"You love me?"

"I- I didn't mean it like that." He stuttered, hitting himself on the head inwardly at revealing something he didn't want to believe himself.

"I know, I was just like pulling your strings," she grinned, completely unaware that he really did love her. "I can't believe that you're so jealous."

"I'm not jealous. I'm just concerned for your happiness." Draco stubbornly replied. "So, did you like it?"

"Like what?"

"The kiss, of course."

"He's not that bad, but I don't think I would like it as much as…"

"As much as what?" His signature Malfoy smirk forming.

"As much as if you were the one who did it."

The moment she said it, he pulled her into his arms and their lips met.

**

* * *

**

Pansy wasn't as bad as everyone made her out to be. In fact, she was good company. She listened to Harry's problems and could even relate to a few. Pureblood families are forced to do things that they might want to avoid or stay away from- it came with the status. Harry was forced into things as well- it came with his parents' death.

They talked only once, though, all alone in the library for about thirty minutes. Normally, at about that point, anyone he hadn't met before the war would be asking about his experiences or how he coped or the way he killed Voldemort. As if he actually wanted to relive it again for them! After going through it twice for the papers, a third wasn't going to happen. When he talked to Pansy, they mostly discussed who they lost, who they missed, and the duties in their lives. There was nothing there to cause discomfort and that was the last emotion Harry felt with her.

"Did Grang- Hermione tell you? Is that why you're talking to me?"

"Well, yes. I'm happy that she did. You're the best conversation I've had in a long time."

"Really?"

"Yup, but I do have one question for you."

"What's that?"

"Don't you still like Draco?"

"Of course. I can't just force him to return the feelings, though. Plus, I would never keep him from the one he really does like."

"He likes someone?"

"Well, of course! You should know, he's dating your best friend."

"Hermione is going out with Draco?"

"She didn't tell you?"

"No, she didn't. I suppose Malfoy told you?"

Pansy's cheeks started to turn a dark shade of pink. "Umm, I was actually following them to see what was going on and I overheard them talking in the hall. If you're wondering how I guessed, it's because I'm a girl and it's a girl thing."

"I would say that I think you're kidding, but I'm pretty sure that you're telling the truth. I should've see this coming. There were hints everywhere! God, I'm blind."

"No, you just ddn't want to admit it."

"Malfoy lost something real good, you know."

Turning a deeper red, Pansy replied. "He gained something better."

"That depends on how you think about it. I personally don't want to be with someone that I consider my sister. I think you'd be the best choice."

"You are the nicest person I've talked to in so many- in ever."

"I try."

**A/N- When you tell me about the typos or whatever errors there are, be nice. Also, if you want another chapter up, and I promise that it'll be a better one, then you have to either give me at least five reviews or wait two weeks. So, pick the faster one! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- It's all JKR's, that genius.**

**A/N- So, I asked for at least 5 reviews and you gave me more than that! Thanks to everyone who did! I decided to write as fast as I could because I promised you a chapter when I got the reviews. Obviously, I hadn't written it yet, so I'm speed typing and imagining! It's hard and I hope you appreciate it!**

**Also, thank you to: **_**Violet Saphira Darling **_**for giving me the idea that perfectly fits with the plot that comes later! I owe you! And thank you **_**Luna Rei Hermione**_** for keeping my secret! ;)**

**This is in Ron's point of view (kinda) for a bunch of this chapter, but don't go crazy! I needed to put him in here! It was either this or a whole lot more gushy, fluffy Draco moments/thoughts and I feel like if I do too much more, Draco will be completely OOC and not just a little bit. There will be more in this chapter though either way (because I'm a fluff addict).**

* * *

Ron was furious. Lavender was just supposed to be a distraction. He just wanted a break from Hermione! All she did was go on and on about the most random facts about the wizarding world. Nobody cared about how _Amortentia _was created. Her brain was something to get used to. All that he wanted was a vacation. Then Lavender came, pretty as ever. A smart person would have told her to take off, but clearly he wasn't a smart person.

Hermione had run off with Malfoy. It was a subtle relationship that they had. They held hands, shared looks, and gave kisses, but only enough to make people realize that they were together. Actually, they might not have even cared if people knew. It could have been that Ron was watching them too closely, noticing too much. After losing Hermione, he couldn't distinguish the difference between the apparent and the unobtrusive. The more time that went by, the angrier Ron became. At first he assumed that the Head Girl and the Head Boy were supposed to spend that much time together. Then they started missing lunches in the Great Hall to eat them, rain or shine, outside by themselves. They might have still been doing work, right? But Ron was getting suspicious. Then, he caught sight of them- you could call it stalking them, but really, it was mostly run- ins- at the side of the hall arguing about something to do with hurting somebody.

"The kiss, of course," Malfoy said, his voice strained as though he were talking about something that made him feel uncomfortable. _Who kissed who?_ Ron wondered.

"He's not bad, but I don't think I would like it as much as…" Hermione trailed off, leaving her sentence hanging and turning red in the face from embarrassment.

"As much as what?" Malfoy's uncertain expression turned into a smirk.

"As much as if you were the one who did it," she answered.

_She wants to kiss that ferret! I can't accept it. I didn't make fun of her all her Hogwarts years, _he complained internally._ I wasn't the one who almost turned completely Death Eater and nearly killed her favorite Headmaster in the world, the most brilliant wizard that was alive. How did he do it?_

For a moment, the redhead considered jumping from where he was watching in the shadows and dragging the filthy Slytherin to a dark corner where they could settle the everything alone with no one to bother them. There were a few minor flaws in the plan but they could have been overlooked. The problem was that this was _his_ best friend, _his _ex. Protecting her was one thing that was sort of instinct over the past years, hurting her was unintentional.

Malfoy leaned forward and their lips touched. Ron's eyes widened. Thinking about them being together was one thing. His temper could be kept in check with that, but watching this play out before him, right in front of his eyes- that was too much. They didn't notice anything, they were too rapped up in touching each other.

Before he knew what he was doing, Ron found himself stomping toward the two, making it no secret that he was coming. Not surprisingly, they didn't hear him.

"Hermione Granger! I refuse to accept that you and that thing you're touching," he glared blatantly at Malfoy, "Are doing this!"

She turned to face him, Malfoy following her lead.

"I never said that you had to!"

"Well, it matters anyway! I'm your boyfriend!"

"Stop saying that! It's not true anymore!"

"Well, I still love you!" Ron admitted, his voice softening. "I still need you with me, by my side. I still need to hear your voice say loving things in my ear."

Malfoy's eyes brows raised slightly, clearly untroubled by his confession. He thought that none of this would make a difference in the end. But it was, Ron was sure.

"I did all of this because of you. I went through so much trouble to get back at you. I don't even think you deserve it anymore. If you really loved me as much as you say, then we would still be together. I don't trust you anymore, therefore I'm not loving you anytime soon."

He wasn't surprised when she walked away, her arm around Draco's waist.

**

* * *

**

They walked to the dungeons, to Potions class. Professor Slughorn wouldn't appreciate it if the Heads' were late to a class. And Hermione wouldn't like it even more.

"You Lions are so complicated. Just suck it up and get over the past."

"It's not that simple Draco," Hermione started, "I'm not going to forgive him."

"What did he do?"

"Cheated," she replied simply.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I wouldn't do that, you know."

"I know."

Something was nagging at Draco in the back of his mind. It was something that Hermione said earlier. It must have happened while the Weasel was with them. She said it in passing and it didn't seem very important at the time, but right now, it felt as though he had to know the answer or he might go crazy. After going through the conversation about ten times, he realized what it was.

"Hermione, back in the hall, you said something."

"I said a lot of things, so clarify."

"You said, 'I did all of this because of you. I went through so much trouble to get back at you.' What did you mean?"

Hermione's face turned into one of shock and guilt. "Oh, crap."

"That's not the answer I was looking for."

"Well, I guess the only way to satisfy you is to tell you the entire truth." Draco nodded, motioning with his hand for her to continue. "Okay, when I tell you, don't judge or anything. Don't let anything happen to us?" In all honestly, Hermione had started to feel toward Draco. The loss of him was far from what she would ever want.

"The only reason I said yes to you was to get Ron angry, or jealous, or to get some sort of emotion out of him. I sort of succeeded as you saw back there, but it didn't happen the way I wanted it to." The way she wanted it to turn out went along the lines of him confessing his undying love- check, her telling him to bugger off- check, and then she living happily with someone else and tell them that they were used for most of the relationship- fail.

"So you used me," a flicker of the old hatred he used to so willingly show her appeared in his eyes for a second. Then it turned into hurt, but it was hidden too quickly to be sure- hidden into contempt.

"I'm sorry. I don't feel like that now, I promise! I feel something deeper for you now."

"Well, isn't life a bitch, Mudblood?" Draco spat, making her flinch. "I used you to."

"How?"

"I wanted my old self back. I need to have at least one person pay attention to what I want, follow me around like slaves, just like Crabbe and Goyle. If heroic Granger came in and told everyone that she likes me, do you realize how many people would want to know me? I would be loved."

"So, you never really liked me?"

"I still don't. As a matter of fact, if you changed back to what you looked like last year, then I'm sure that I would have dropped out this right then."

"I don't think I can believe it."

"Well, you should. There's no more point in this. You already know I feel nothing for you and if I know anything about you, it's that you won't bother after this because you think it'll be best to leave me alone. Right?"

"Wrong. I'm leaving you alone because you're the biggest ass I've ever met!" Hermione yelled. "I'm shocked at myself for feeling anything toward you but hate!"

"I'm shocked that I did a good enough job that you fell for everything!"

She raised her arm, ready to strike at Draco right across the face, but decided against it. "You don't even warrant a punch." She walked away, her eyes filling, but refused to let a tear fall.

**

* * *

**

The sink in the bathroom was now splashed with a pale, almost unnoticeably blue liquid. Down the drain went the hair tamer potion. Hermione's wild, bushy hair would be back. If Ginny found out about it, she would be furious for sure which was why Hermione said nothing when she took the large bag and went to the bathroom. Every bottle they made was empty. The makeup was easy. She only needed to leave it somewhere in the common room for someone take it before she had time to blink (most likely Parvati or Lavender). The school year felt like it just started, and her new image was ruining what she used to be. That was changing though. The proof ran down the pipes in the sink. After this, no more stares. The amount of looks she got were enough to vex even the calmest of people. No more revenge. The entire point of this was for the retribution. It was just too tiring to want to keep it up though. Having to look like someone she wasn't. There was no more point doing it anyway. No more Draco. That bothered her the most. The thought of not having him with her was unimaginable. It felt bizarre to think that way, yet it was true. Draco did admit he felt nothing for her, but it was so hard to believe. She didn't want to. He even said that he would leave the relationship as soon as he saw the crazy bush hair again and pretend like nothing ever happened. That they never dated, never had any sort of thing close to friendship or- god forbid- more than that.

"Thanks, Ron. You made all this possible. I'm confused as hell, I don't know where my love life is or how it will be, I'm hurting over the possibility that the person I like might not like me for me but for what I look like now, and I'm going to be in so much trouble when your sister finds out," she whispered to herself.

"Don't beat yourself up, Kitty." Hermione scrunched her face in irritation. That was one time that she hated thinking about. Being a cat was extremely uncomfortable.

"Who's there?"

In front of her stood Moaning Myrtle- actually she was floating. Her hands were on her hips and the look on her face was far from pity. In fact it was one of annoyance.

"My name isn't Kitty. I'm Hermione."

"I'll call you whatever I want. You're in my bathroom, wallowing in your own sadness or confusion or something. This place is for myself only!"

"I heard once that Draco Malfoy came and cried his heart out to you."

"Don't bring that up! I like my solitude now, and he doesn't visit anymore." Myrtle started to sob loudly into her sleeve. Hermione felt like doing the same thing.

"Yeah, okay. I'm leaving."

_I'm never going in there again,_ she thought to herself.

The next morning, Hermione woke up to the closing of a trunk, and then another trunk, and then a drawer slamming, and then another one. The noise was driving her insane. In her worry, she'd received almost no sleep and this did not help.

"I can't find it! Half your clothes are gone, your hair potion disappeared, the makeup has run away! What happened?" Ginny shrieked.

"Nothing too bad. I sent the clothes back home and my mom got some of my old ones from the storage closet. I don't want to lie about my look anymore. I don't even like the attention all that much anymore. I put the makeup out for like two seconds and someone ran off with it, and I drained out every drop of the-"

"NOT THE POTION!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it was so important to you."

"If you must know, I used it on myself once and I had hair several times shinier than before. I loved it! Now it' gone." The redhead put her head in her hands and sighed.

"Are you upset with me?"

"I guess… not," she replied. "It was bound to happen. I knew you would do something like this. You wouldn't have let it continue for too much longer anyway if I had stopped you, right?"

"Exactly."

"It's just sad that _all_ of it is gone. You're hair will be a mess."

"That's what I want."

"But I worked so hard."

"But I'm tired of attention."

"But my hair won't be shiny."

"But mine will be bushy and I don't care."

"But I do."

"This is getting us no where."

There was a short silence where Ginny reflected on something. "Don't we still need this stuff? You know, for Draco?"

"No."

"What happened?"

"A bad relationship."

"But this one was fake!"

"I know. Doesn't it send you a message?"

"What? That none of those boys are good enough?"

"No, that I'm doomed to a life of failed love!"

"You know you don't believe that."

The brunette gazed sadly at her friend, not wanting to argue, she was too tired. Her life did seem like it was completely failing at affection. So much for the Gryffindor love thing that Dumbledore always used talked about.

* * *

**A/N- If you didn't already notice, I try to make it seem at the end of my chapters like I didn't end it at a big cliffhanger when I really did. Cliffhangers are TORTURE! Just so you know, this story will end in probably two or three chapters. Maybe more. I don't want to make this very long. Also, give me 5 reviews or wait three weeks. The more reviews, the faster I'll post it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- I still don't own the series. Don't make me sad about it.**

**A/N- Thanks for all the reviews folks! I really appreciate them! Now I really want to reply to some reviews that I got:**

_**nature love 95- **_**I loved your review! It was my favorite review of all time, it was that hilarious. Yeah, I bet a lot of people think that I'm an 'arse' now.**

_**fishsticks123- **_**I don't care if you are my sister or not! I told you not to read this story because it's crap and you went ahead and read it! I thought I made it darn clear that you weren't allowed by blocking you! Yes, I would love for you to quit so maybe I'll just make bad work and keep Draco and Hermione apart until the end! And also, I know that you wish you had my name so don't make fun of it!**

_**Violet Saphira Darling- **_**You are the sweetest reviewer ever and I just love reading them over and over!**

**

* * *

**

Draco was infinitely confused by Hermione. And angry. And…in love? No, the last one wasn't true. Why had she decided to do this? Malfoys are not the ones that are used. If she had just liked him the way he thought she did from the very beginning, then none of this would have happened. Actually, she would have found out about him… No, this was her fault. Who's reason was better anyway? She wanted to hurt someone and he wanted to be accepted. She wanted to make someone angry and he wanted to make friends. Obviously, the bad guy here was Granger. So why did he feel guilty?

"It's not good to wallow in sadness, man. It's better to- I'm not good at this so just tell me what's wrong and I'll try to help. It'll be even better if you have someone that I can injure." Blaise Zabini walked into the boy's dormitory trying to be comforting, but failed by sounding awkward.

"It's Granger," Draco replied. "And if you hurt her, then I'm going to Avada you."

"So what do I do then?"

"Leave it alone because I'm not going to forgive her she's not going to forgive me."

"I want to know what happened anyway. I'm not going to just sit around and let my best mate be all gloomy."

"Weasel cheated on Granger and then Granger went and tried to get justice from it by using me."

"What did you do?" Blaise asked.

"I told her what _I _wanted to do, which was to grow my status, and said that I would have left her if she ever changed back to her old self."

"So you ruined it, didn't you?"

"No, she ruined it! She was the one that-"

"The one that used the other? If I listened to you right before, then you both did the same to each other," Blaise interrupted, "I really don't think that it's a good relationship to start out wit- or end at."

"Still, she did hurt-"

"You? Weasley? You don't really think that this isn't your fault do you? Cause I sure don't."

"You don't need to lecture me about that, I know that it's my fault!"

"I just thought you needed to hear yourself say it."

Sometimes Blaise would say something that made a big effect on Draco. Zabini could make him feel like nothing in the world was wrong, or he could make him feel like the biggest jerk to walk the Earth. Most of the time, it was just by the words that he said and the tone of his voice. At that moment, Draco was an enormous jerk.

"What good would it do? I still want nothing to do with her right now," the blonde argued.

"The key words there are 'right now'. Later you will feel bad."

"How would you know?"

"You told me just now that you don't want her hurt by me. I'm sure it would be even worse if you were the one that hurt her." Draco's eyebrows started to furrow. "And I'm willing to bet that she's hurting."

"I don't care!" his eyes flashed in anger and a small tear was forming which he swiped off quickly. "Just leave me alone!"

So the Italian turned and exited the room reluctantly. He must have been worried, but Draco didn't care at that point.

**

* * *

**

Ginny was watching Hermione. Every second she scrutinized her friend, she could see more of the pain that drenched her from head to toe. No one had seen her yet because she told everyone she was sick. Professor McGonagall told Ginny to stay with the Head Girl because the only way that the brains of Hogwarts would want to stay away from class was if she was terribly ill, and she was. Hermione Granger was suffering from a broken heart. One that had been cracked twice within a short span of time.

There was no way that this would last long though. If she was just guilty, she would be over it in a few days. If she really liked this boy, she would be sad for a while. If it was the latter, then Ginny would march up to that Slytherin, slap him in the face and tell him to apologize kindly for what he did. Though, a different, more subtle approach would do nicely as well.

"Zabini!" Ginny called one day from across the Great Hall during dinner, making several students look over. There was no need to worry that they would be overheard by either Draco or Hermione, though, given that neither of them came out to eat anymore.

"What can I help you with, Weasley?" he rushed over quickly, not wanting to call attention to himself. Then, he pulled her into the hall to talk without eavesdroppers

"I think we both know that our best friends are going through hell right now. I know you want to do something about Draco and you know I want to do something about Hermione."

"What have you got in mind?"

"Well, I hear your boy is quite the envious little thing, am I right?"

"I suppose you could say that, though I wouldn't say envious, I'd say spoiled. He gets what he wants when he wants it and no one else can or should copy him."

"Yeah, whatever," Ginny said. "What I'm proposing we do is entirely heartless toward one of our professors and could very well get him fired."

He let out a deep breath. "I had no idea that you could be so unfeeling. I'm totally in as long as I know which professor."

"Gaytish," she answered, somewhat sadly.

"Ah, damn. He's my favorite."

"No kidding, he's the only one who can take a joke around here. But he's also the only one close to our age."

"Which makes him the only one who has a bigger chance of having Granger like him."

"You're not as stupid as I thought," Ginny said, wearing a straight face.

"Thanks," Blaise replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

* * *

"I heard Gin and Zabini have something crazy up their sleeve," Pansy declared as they strolled down the mulch trail that could lead you to anywhere on Hogwart's grounds.

"Yup, they're planning something devious. No doubt in my mind that it will fail."

"Stop thinking so negatively Harry. Your friends want you to respect them and their ideas. If you ask me, the only good plans are the devious ones."

"Yes, but you're a Slytherin."

"And what difference does it make?" Pansy asked.

"A huge one! Only a Slytherin would think that something bad can come out good." This was the closest Harry had come to angry in a long time. "I can't think of one instance when something that terrible turned into something amazing, like you're probably thinking."

"Well, I can!"

"Please, tell. I'm extremely curious."

"Granger thought that you and me would never work! I saw it in her expression, she hated the idea of this! But we're both so close to being together already!" She couldn't believe that she'd just said that. The thought just ran through her mind and she just wanted to win the argument. Instead, she'd let out her most embarrassing thought.

"So you think that's where we're headed right now?" He was smiling, amused. This was plainly something he'd wanted to happen for a while.

"I… I guess."

"I think so too." And he slipped his hand into hers as they walked in the sunshine down the path.

**

* * *

**

"Why do you want the potion?" Professor Slughorn asked.

Blaise couldn't think. Why would a seventh year need the strongest love potion known to man if not to make someone fall in love? Any teacher in their right mind wouldn't let a student take even a small sample. Unless it was for an experiment…

Blaise said the first thing that popped into his head, which happened to be one of the worst lies ever to be spoken. "I wanted to test it on a plant to see if it could work on them. It might get me extra credit, that I need in Herbology."

Professor Slughorn raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Mr. Zabini, you and I both know that dishonesty will get us no where. So let's agree mutually not to tell untruths."

"Sir, I don't know what-"

"Zabini, we're caught. Accept it." Ginny walked over from outside the door where she had been listening in.

"Miss Weasley, nice of you to join us. I must admit, I'm quite confused. Why are you two scheming together?"

"We have friends, Sir. They really like one another but then they broke up. They still really like each other and neither want to apologize. We only want to make things easier for them," Blaise answered.

"What do you plan on doing?" the professor asked.

"We just want to make them love each other again." Ginny answered, thinking that it wasn't a lie. She was just withholding some information.

"This won't work, you know. I don't mean to crush your hopes, but it doesn't create love, it gives the illusion."

"We know that it won't create what's not already there, but we also know that it might help them take action, instead of moping."

"Actually, my friend doesn't mope as badly as her friend. He just sits down and tells people to leave him alone, whereas with her friend, she stays in her room all day, claiming illness."

"Is that where Miss Granger has been?" Slughorn said, catching on. The redhead gave Blaise a hard whack across the back of his head, making it look like she was stretching and accidentally hit him. It didn't make sense to her how he could be so daft. Why would he practically tell the identity of the two people?

"Yes."

"And I assume you think that it will make me feel like I need to help my star student get back to business by telling me this?"

"Actually, no. But it would be helpful if you just gave us some."

"I'm not going to permit this use of the potion. I'm sorry, I just can't let you get carried away with this. I'm sure that things will work themselves out."

"Please, sir," they begged.

"I'm sorry."

The two students had not expected that he would say no, although they should have seen it coming. They started to panic and that made them act on instinct again. It was a bad choice considering both their instincts were faulty.

"_Somnus_!" the boy yelled, pointing his wand at his teacher.

Slughorn collapsed on the floor, passed out cold from the sleeping charm.

"Stupid!" Ginny screeched. "Why would you do something so stupid? 'I need extra credit in Herbology,' what was that? Oh, Lord, I'm so disappointed in you- scratch that- I'm so ashamed to be working with a loser."

"Well, it's not like I meant to be an idiot! I act on my gut. My gut was being unreasonable."

"Oh my God. As long as he's out, we might as well get that potion."

"It's in his closet, behind the desk."

"How do you know?"

"I'm a Zabini. I make it my business to know." He walked over and opened the door, grabbing a tiny vial filled with the concoction.

"Hurry! Let's go."

* * *

After they prepared the potion, they sneaked into Professor Gaytish's office and poured the brew into a cup of pumpkin juice on his desk. He wasn't there at the time so he had no idea that anything was going on.

**A/N- It's short and probably the worst chapter I made yet, but hey, you got one! Sorry it took me so long to post, I was grounded for a while. 5 reviews or three weeks, people. I so enjoy those reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- JKR owns it all. Please don't make me sad about it.**

**A/N- I was kinda disappointed over how many reviews I got. I only ask for 5, but normally I get over half more. This time I didn't. Okay, so you know that I love those long reviews… I'm dedicating this chapter to **_**IheartDracoandRon **_**because she wrote me the most detailed review ever. It told me exactly what she liked and why. And**_** Cherrysrock444 **_

**because she reviewed twice on two different chapters because she was so desperate for me to update. Thank you!**

**

* * *

**

"I can hear footsteps heading to this room!" Blaise said, concerned.

"Well, there's no way out now. He'll be here too soon. Let's just hide somewhere in the classroom," Ginny ordered, feigning calm.

"There's no where to hide! He's going to catch us and I'll be in such big trouble. I don't want to go to detention! I have a life I need to attend to!"

"Stop panicking!" Under her breath she whispered, "Coward."

"Shush, shush! He's almost at the door!" He waved for her to be silent.

They rushed to the corner of the room, concealed partially by the shadows. Unfortunately, it could only fit one person. Blaise got there first.

When Gaytish entered, he looked utterly confused. One of his students was in his room when all the others were either in their beds sleeping, or in their common rooms socializing before the night was over.

"What are you doing in here Miss Weasley?" he asked, his head cocked slightly to the side in confusion.

"Well, Sir, I was just wondering… if maybe… I could get Hermione's homework. I don't believe she's received it yet and if she did, I just wanted to make sure."

_That's how you do it Zabini_, she thought to herself. She wanted so badly to rub it in his face that she was the better liar, but it would definitely blow her cover.

"I recall giving it to Mr. Potter."

She started backing up toward the door. "Oh, well then I guess it was pointless coming here. Sorry, but I just wanted to make sure she got it."

With that, she practically ran out the classroom, leaving her partner in crime to deal with getting out by himself. She had no doubt in her mind that he would find a way. It would take some time though, knowing him. She might as well wait outside the door.

Forty-five minutes later, he was on the ground next to her.

"What are you doing there?" she asked him.

"I had to leave the class and the only way that he wouldn't have seen me is if I crawled. No, actually, I was to big to crawl, so I had to slither!"

He had dragged himself out inch by inch, ever so slowly as not to make noise. Now, his robe was covered in dirt from sweeping the place up with his body, his neck was aching from lifting it up to see where he was sliding, and he was so stiff from hardly moving for so long.

"I really don't understand you! All you needed to do to get out was wait for the professor to drink his juice! He'd have been completely out of his right mind in love for the first few moments, that he wouldn't have cared if he saw you _walking _out," she sighed into her open palms. "Did you see him take a sip?"

"Uh, I think?" he answered, unsure.

"Why did you come back if you didn't even know if he drank it? He could have dumped the entire cup for all we know and that potion could have gone to waste! Do you realize how much trouble we're already in?"

"Please Weasley, calm down! You're really starting to scare me!" he asked. "You are so much more serious than I thought! It makes doing bad things a little more boring."

"If you want to say something idiotic, don't bother talking."

"Well, how do I know if it's idiotic?"

She glared at him for being so thick. He really didn't understand the concept of 'shut up'. That was what she was telling him to do. It wasn't that hard to just be quiet for a while, right? All Ginny wanted was some time to think over what to do next. She was more winging the entire operation than anything else. If she lead Blaise to think that she knew exactly what she was doing, than it was an accident. Right then though, she needed silence to scheme.

If he Gaytish didn't take the drink, then a lot of effort would be lost. Still, they could tell Draco a lie. If his best friend told him and he saw the professor and Hermione together, he would be a fool not to believe it. None of this would matter if everything went accordingly, but just in case this was Plan B.

"Okay, if you messed up, there's a solution. No worries, it's okay," she muttered, more to herself than for anyone else.

Then the sound of glass shattering filled their ears. It came from the DADA room. When they peeked inside, they saw their teacher standing in front of his desk, looking completely confused.

"Who's out there? I see you!" he yelled. After they didn't answer, he started grumbling to himself. "This is terrible. I can't handle this. Maybe I should go to Madam Pompfrey tonight and fake unwell for a while. Then this _feeling_ should subside."

Together, the two in the hall celebrated by pumping their fists in the air.

**

* * *

**

The only reason Hermione was going to class was because of all the work she had missed out on. Where she could have been studying or reading, she had decided on sitting and being sad. Now, she felt behind, even though she probably knew just a little more than the textbook itself.

All through the school she heard whispers. They liked her pretty look better for sure. They were most likely wondering why she went back to the old bookworm. What other people thought didn't bother her though. At that point, the only thing that could bother her was Malfoy.

Malfoy looking at her, smirking as always. Malfoy raising his chin slightly to show superiority. Malfoy laughing at her pain. These were the things that could make her upset. If she saw any of it, she would very likely break down and start sobbing. She expected all of it. But he wasn't there. He wasn't in any of their classes or even walking in the halls. It was a relief. There would be so much less pain without him around.

After a strange DADA class where Gaytish decided it was necessary to move Hermione all the way up to the front of the class and call her for everything, Professor McGonagall pulled her aside.

"Miss Granger, I hate to bring this up, but I heard about your failed relationship with Mr. Malfoy," she said, making Hermione's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "I realize that you may feel uncomfortable with him now, but you are the Head Boy and Girl. You have duties to fulfill and I've only allowed that to be neglected so long already because I knew you were both 'unwell' as you so put it."

"But how did you figure out?"

"Darling, this is my school. It is my responsibility as headmistress to know what happens here. I admit, I didn't know this was your condition until last this morning, but all the same, you must get back to your duties."

The thought of spending nights patrolling the halls with _him_, and planning the Hogsmeade trips with _him_, it was a nightmare.

"Yes, Headmistress," she forced out.

"And would you mind getting Mr. Malfoy to come out of his room? I fear he is suffering from the same ailment as you have been."

"And what would that be?"

"Sweetheart, we both know what it is. I'm going to allow you a little more time out of class to help our Head Boy. I would like for it to be you speaking with Mr. Malfoy, not another person. I doubt this will do you any harm to your academic life. You're bright enough as it is."

With that, Hermione left the room. She would have to get into the Slytherin common room then. She only knew where the room was because she liked to inspect the Marauder's map and it told of every place in Hogwarts, including the secret hiding places of common rooms.

She reached the portrait of Salazar Slytherin to enter the room. He didn't want her anywhere inside there.

"Do you know the password?" he said coldly.

"Is it pureblood?"

"So, you don't know it, Gryffindor!" he yelled. "What are you, a half-blood? Or, dare I say it, a mudblood?"

"I am Head Girl. Now let me in. I have something I need to do in there." Her response was only halfhearted because it would be miracle if she never saw _his_ face again.

"Do you have proof?"

She pointed to the badge on her chest. "I'm here to speak to someone in there."

"I still don't want to let you in. I don't trust you. But we'll play a game for it. I'll let you in only if you can answer this question correctly," he cleared his throat. "What is the best Hogwarts house?"

"Slyth-" she broke off, getting annoyed. "No, it's Gryffindor. I know you probably think that it's your own house, but I like mine the most."

"You answered wrong, but since I like your sass so much, you can come in." His voice was still reluctant, but he swung open.

The room was empty, as it should have been at that time during the day. That meant that Draco was in his room. She took tiny steps across the green rugs and didn't speed up once. Instead, she blamed her speed on the room's decoration. It was entirely green and silver. Even the fire was kept green, presumably using floo powder to keep it that way.

The place was so confusing to her, it was completely different from the Gryffindor's. Here all the rooms were shaped different, they were all different colors, and she knew nothing of the dorms. Which room was Malfoy's? How would she know what it looked like?

With no better way of locating him, she started opening random doors and saying, "Malfoy," over and over again. He never answered. Four doors later, there was a lump under the blanket of a bed. She walked up to investigate and saw Draco, laying on his back with his eyes closed, breathing deeply with his hands behind his head, and humming a song she'd never heard softly.

"Get up, Malfoy. Professor McGonagall thinks you're being a bum," she said, as harshly as she could manage.

His eyes flew open and several emotions flitted through his face. First surprise, then relief, then hurt and anger. "Why are you here, Mudblood?" His sounded uncaring and unfeeling, but his eyes told a different story.

"Because as Head Girl it is my duty to make sure you get off your lazy arse and into your classes." She didn't find it necessary to tell him that it was just this morning that she decided to do what she just suggested.

"How much time do I have before I have to go?" he asked, nonchalantly.

"You have probably until the end of the next class. After that, I'm not sure if your head will be safe. Then again, take as much time as you need. Maybe McGonagall will find you unfit for your position."

"Oh, shut up! Just stop talking for a little while! I want my peace as long as I can have it and you telling me all these stupid little remarks is not helping!" he said, finally losing his cool.

Hermione frowned, narrowing her eyes. "You aren't supposed to be relaxing, you're supposed to be in class!"

"I can't, I'm in poor health."

"Well, tell me then, what's wrong with you?" She was met by silence. "Exactly, so get up before I drag you out of that bed myself."

He sat up suddenly, "You know what's making me sick? It's you! You and your know-it-all habits, and your bossiness, and your damn bushy hair, and all the books you can't stop reading, and- and everything else that has to do with you!"

"I was upset too, you know! I was still hurting over what you did to me! I was in so much pain, I'm still in so much pain."

For a moment Draco's eyes softened and he looked guilty, but then his eyes flashed again. "You need to stop being so self absorbed! You act as though you were the only victim. I don't care that you got hurt because you did the exact same thing to me! If you want to complain, go somewhere else. Go to someone who cares."

Hermione felt tears prick in her eyes, but she tried to hold them back. "I used to think you did," she whispered, turning away.

"You're doing it again!" Then sighing, he said, "Just leave, I'll come soon."

The moment she exited the room, small tears trickled down her cheek.

**A/N- I thought that I was keeping this chapter from you for too long, so I just decided that I had to update. The next chapter will be about the effects of **_**Amortentia **_**on Professor Gaytish…. Five reviews, my amazing readers! This time I promise to be faster!**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own the HP series. **

**A/N- I got a bunch of reviews that made me super duper happy! I'm sorry I didn't post as fast as I thought I would. Also, I felt more awkward writing this than I thought possible. Most of you thought it would be a funny chapter, but I'm afraid that I tried to make it more serious-ish than funny. Sorry to disappoint. So, my people, remember to read the ending author's note. PLEASE!**

_**Random Reviewer**_**- I'm so flattered that you like my story so much. I myself think I wrote it like crap. I could write so much better (sigh). If this is your favorite, then maybe I should direct you to a better one by a better writer.**

_**IheartDracoandRon**_**- You caught what I was trying to do! I tried to tell everyone that Draco was still madly in love with her through his 'illnesses'. I absolutely adore how perceptive you are.**

* * *

Draco was standing behind a shelf in the library, looking at Hermione who was sitting at a table and writing furiously on a page of paper. She didn't _look_ hurt. She looked like she did in sixth year, and the years before that. Her eyebrows would form a V- shape from concentration, her head would be tilted slightly to the side, and her hand would be moving so quickly across the paper, he thought for sure the quill would break. Of course, it never did.

He didn't want to call it spying. He wasn't spying. He just wanted to see her, to see if she actually thought that it hurt more for her. Obviously, it didn't, but still. And anyway, after what he'd said earlier to her, she was bound to be upset. His intention _was_ to harm. But he had been harsh, harsh enough to make tears form in her eyes. She'd tried to hold them back, he noticed, but she wasn't very practiced at hiding her emotions.

She stopped writing, and ran her hand through her hair, then leaned her head against the back of her chair. Her eyes were swollen and red as though she had been crying, which she might have been doing. There were tiny letters filling the entire front of her piece of parchment, and written in large letters as the heading were the words, _Reasons To Stop Loving Draco Malfoy_.

Draco froze. This was what she was writing all along? She was thinking about putting a stop to her feelings? Why would she want to do that? Why would she want to block off that? Didn't she want everything to work out in the end? Didn't she think they would? He needed to read it. Every word on it would determine his future happiness. For all he knew, she could have already thought of enough reasons to start hating him again. So he decided that the moment she looked away, he would grab it.

Or he could just magic it over.

"_Accio paper!_" Draco whispered quickly, while her eyes were still closed.

Unfortunately, she opened them in time to see the paper flying away which made her start to panic. She almost left her chair when Professor Gaytish called her name.

"Yes, Sir?" she answered, still staring in the direction her paper went off to in worry. She plainly did not realize that Draco was standing directly in her line of vision yet.

"Miss Granger, could I speak with you for a moment?" The professor pulled out a chair next to her and sat, while Draco grabbed the parchment floating in front of him and tried to read.

"If this is about all the class work I missed the days that I've been gone, I'm sorry, I'll get those done. I promise," she said, making him pause in his reading. Draco hadn't realized that she'd taken off school too. He'd assumed that she'd went on with her life the way it was before everything happened. That's what the studious Hermione would do.

"Not at all, Miss Granger," he cleared his throat. "Actually, I just needed to tell you something. It's important." He scooted his chair closer, close enough to make Hermione look exceedingly uncomfortable. Then he leaned in as if to tell her a secret.

At this point, Draco was squinting his eyes and straining his ears to find out what Gaytish was going to say. The professor was looking very peculiar and the fact that he had his mouth almost right against Hermione's ear, was making Draco upset. No one should get so close to her except for himself.

"Sir, I don't mean to sound rude, but we're all by ourselves, you don't need to be so secretive," Hermione said, to the Slytherin's relief since it would help him to eavesdrop.

"Oh, well, I suppose you're right. Anyway, I just had to tell you that-," he paused, "Well, I imagine showing you will be the best way…"

"The best way to what?"

And before Draco could come up with a coherent thought about the situation, Gaytish wrapped his arm around Hermione, pulling her waist into him, and kissed her full on the lips. She didn't appear to be reacting in any way, she was just sitting there, her eyes wide open and her back straight as a metal rod.

Draco's initial reaction was much the same, but instead of remaining unmoving, he found his feet stomping forward with a mind of its own. He was filled with too many emotions to handle. Why would someone like Gaytish want to be with a girl who had, only weeks before, reached adulthood? A student, at that!

His hands seized the professor's shoulders and tore him from Hermione, throwing him straight into a nearby bookshelf. Gaytish froze for a few moments, but gathered his thoughts quickly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Gaytish asked, scrambling to his feet. "That was assault!"

"And you think that forcing yourself onto a student isn't?" Draco spat, positioning himself in front of Hermione.

"Stop it! I don't want anyone to fight!" she demanded, but ended up being completely ignored by both of them.

"I was not forcing myself onto her, Mr. Malfoy! And I'm sure you could see that she wasn't pushing me away."

"That's because she was shocked! You're her fucking teacher, for crying out loud! We all expect you to be well behaved and _not_ make moves on the students!"

"You're only angry because she's not with you anymore, aren't you? You were stupid enough to let her go!"

Draco was seething. No one ever spoke to him like that, not even if he truly deserved it like in that moment. He curled his hand, pulled back his arm, and hurled his fist into Gaytish's midsection as hard as he possibly could, which was considerably hard after all those years playing quidditch, even if he was out of practice. It knocked his target off balance, making him clutch the nearest solid object for support.

"MALFOY!" Hermione yelled at him, disapprovingly.

"That shitface was practically begging for it! He-" Draco stopped abruptly when a fist collide with the side of his face.

Madame Pince walked in just as Gaytish was preparing for another attack on Malfoy. "Please mind your tongue, young man! What in the world is so- I don't believe this! Fighting? And in my Library too?" the librarian said, clearly upset. "_Petrificus Totalus!_" she yelled, wand pointed at the Gaytish, right before his knee hit Draco in a highly uncomfortable area.

His arms and legs snapped together, making him fall with a thump to the floor.

Madame Pince crossed her arms expectantly and her lips formed a thin line.

"Now, if you don't mind telling me what in the world is going on here?"

* * *

After explaining-or flat out lying about the situation to the librarian, without the help of Hermione since she had run off as fast as she could, Draco went inside his dorm room, ready to read the paper in his pocket.

"Hey there, mate," Blaise said.

"Just great," Draco muttered quietly enough for Blaise not hear him. He couldn't very well read anything so personal with a fellow Slytherin in the room. They might be friends, but a Slytherin _is _a Slytherin.

"Are you okay, Draco?" Goyle asked, surprising him. Since Crabbe died, he hardly said a word, unless he had to.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You seem upset is all," he answered.

"Well, I am. A bit, anyway."

"What happened?"

"I was in the library-"

"Watching your ex-girlfriend no doubt," Blaise interrupted.

"Shut up," Draco glared, "I was in the library looking at some books on the shelf, and when I look up, I see our darling Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher snogging Granger. Or at least trying to. He sees that I'm there and he attacks me, so I fight back. Then Pince walks in, body-binds Gaytish, and Granger runs off to who knows where."

There was an awkward silence for few moments in which Goyle was looking at his friend in suspicion. He could tell something was off with his voice.

"I think you're lying," he stated, "I think you told us probably only the half truth, if that."

"You've become really perceptive, Greg," Blaise says, patting him on the back.

"Thanks."

"I wasn't lying, you idiots, I was telling the truth."

"Yup, you sure were. We totally believe you."

* * *

Two hours later, the blond was sitting at a desk in the middle of a dark classroom by himself, pretending to do his rounds. Granger had managed to change their patrolling schedule without him knowing and arranged it so that they would patrol on different days, and then, if they both had to have the same day, they would be on entirely different sides of the school so they wouldn't have the slightest chance of meeting.

"_Lumos_," Draco whispered, intending to use the tip of his wand as a reading light.

Other than some slight wrinkling, nothing was wrong with the parchment. Well, other than the fact that it could very possibly break him. No matter, he was set on knowing what she was thinking and if this was the only way to do that, than so be it, he would read the damn thing.

_Reasons To Stop Loving Draco Malfoy:_

_1) He has criticized me for as long as I've known him, but only stopped this year when we started going out. But he actually didn't stop, he still complained about me and everything that annoyed him._

_2) He will do anything to get what he wants and doesn't care who gets hurt along the way. He's too selfish for his own good and it doesn't help that almost no one tries to stop him._

_3) I said it already in 1 , but it's worth stating again. He constantly points out my flaws. Every single one he sees or thinks of at the moment, somehow ends up making me feel bad because I'm always hearing about how imperfect I am. Sometimes, I felt as though I couldn't be enough for him because of everything he pointed out that was wrong with me._

_4) Apparently, I'm nothing more than a Mudblood to him. He said so himself. I don't believe I am, but he sure does, otherwise he would have never call me that again and he has._

_5) He's a liar. I can't trust him in anything because he probably doesn't want me to know the actual truth. I would never be able to tell when I'm being lied to if I ever spoke to him, unless I were to make him drink _Verituserim_, because I know he would never willingly take it._

_6) His past points out that he's a player. A dirty player who doesn't know how to stay with one girl at a time. What if he was, along with using me, cheating on me as well? I would never know either, because he's a bloody liar!_

_7) As stated in 6, he used me. Sure, I used him too, but I did end up really liking him in the end. Whereas he just used me and then told me that any feelings I thought he might have for me, other than hate, is completely fake and was being acted out. _

_8) He has the most terrible temper in the world. Along with being a drama queen, his personality leaves much to be desired. He also doesn't listen when he's in one of his tantrums. How could I ever get him to hear me out?_

_9) No matter what people say about house unity, Gryffindors and Slytherins will never get along. Never. Well, maybe with Harry and Pansy, but only because Harry knows how to bring out the good in people. Just the fact that he's in Slytherin should make me want to have nothing to do with him. _

_10) I hurt too much when he's around. What if I were to see a girl with him? It would kill me, I'm sure of it. If I started hating him again, I wouldn't have to go through all the trouble of feeling pain with him around. And then, my life would be all back to normal and I'm sure that Ron still wants me so I could end up with him? _

The moment his eyes left the page, he ran to the front desk, grabbed a quill and a bottle of ink, and started crossing out as many things that he didn't like as he could. Basically, he was making little revisions to the sheet, fixing any misconceptions as he could find, adding his opinion to everything he could. A way to fix things, he supposed.

* * *

**A/N- Now, I know you probably hate these, because I know I would, but I really want you guys to read and review for my other story, **_**It Starts With Hate**_**. I think it's really good and it's my favorite story that I've written so far. I promise that it's not one of those, we-live- together-and-fell-in-love-because-we-saw-each-other-naked-in-the-bathroom-stories. It actually has a decent plot that I personally love because of all the jealousy that radiates off Draco in later chapters. So, to encourage you to read and review that new story of mine, I'm going to throw out a prize! If you review for that story AND this story telling me about the prize, I WILL make you a character in some story or other of mine, but that means you have to inbox me, so inbox away. No, review away!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews my lovely fans, I appreciate it! Also, I'd like to tell you all that this chapter kind of comes from this one fan fiction that I read, called Hermione's Homework. If you want to read it because I suggested it, then go ahead cause it's really good.**

**And just so you know, this isn't exactly the best chapter ever. At this point I'm only writing to finish, so it's not going to be well written and it's going to go a tad quicker than I wanted in the beginning. Also, it was rather quickly revised. Thanks if you read it anyway.**

**The people who win the prize are…**

_**WishFlower, Musette Fujiwara, bumble-beeoncrack, **_**and **_**Lame Guest.**_

**If your name was mentioned, you WILL be contacted. Except for you **_**Lame Guest. **_**I'm just going to dump you in a story. Unless you want to review me what you want to be? A friend to Hermione or Draco? The home wrecker? Sooooo? And what do you want to be called?**

* * *

Hermione was in a state of panic. Her entire day had been spent mostly on worrying about- well, her entire life. She assumed that Draco was the one that cast the summoning spell on her paper. If he was, then he'd know that she still harbored feelings for him. It was the only logical guess. Who else would want it? But if someone else had taken it, they would spread rumors. And if they spread rumors, her life would be a living nightmare filled with constant embarrassment.

She walking to the Great Hall for dinner by herself. She'd told Harry and Ginny not to worry about her and just to eat their food without her. The real reason she made them go was so that she could have time for worrying without anyone seeing her. Now that she was in the halls though, anything that hinted at her being panicked was covered by a smooth, emotionless face.

The moment Hermione rounded the corner, a solid form collided with her.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly, not looking up, "I didn't mean to-"

"Just watch where you're going Granger." It was the cold, but unmistakable low voice of Draco Malfoy.

But today it wasn't as harsh as she remembered. He seemed almost excited. He wasn't glaring at her, insulting her, or even smirking. He was just… looking. Observing her like she was a mystery that he had to solve.

"Please don't tell me you saw it," she uttered before she could bite her tongue.

"What in the world are you talking about?" And with that, she knew the answer. Just the expression on his face told her everything. His eyes were dancing with amusement and he smirked like he never had before.

* * *

After bumping into Draco, her appetite disappeared. Hermione decided not to go to the Great Hall altogether. Her embarrassment was too great. She ran to her dorm room and waited for her best friend to arrive. Maybe she could give advice to save whatever dignity she had left.

About twenty minutes later, a red head popped from the crack in the door.

"Ginny! I did something really stupid!" Hermione yelled, before Gin even got completely through the door.

"What was it you did this time?" she answered tiredly.

"He saw it! He saw what I wrote!" Hermione cradled her head in her hands. "What am I going to do?"

"Sweetheart, I don't know what you're talking about until you actually tell me. But I'd bet a hand that this has to do with Malfoy."

"Well, yeah. See, I wrote something about Draco. He wasn't supposed to know about it, but somehow he saw me. Then he went and stole it from me, read it, and now I don't know what to do!"

"What was it?"

"It was-"

_Knock, knock. _There was an owl outside the window. It pecked angrily at the glass, willing for it to open so it could get in. _Knock, knock._

"Well, aren't you going to let it in, Hermione?"

"What would it even be? All the mail is delivered in the Great Hall."

"And, where were you during the meal? I'm not surprised it tried to find you."

The window flew open by itself and the owl dropped what it was holding onto a desk. The envelope was a dark shade of green and in bright silver ink that seemed to be glowing, Hermione's name was elegantly marked.

"Open it, open it!" Ginny screamed.

"I don't want to. It looks Slytherin and right now, I'm still suffering from the effects of mortification by one," she sighed.

"Fine I'll open it for-"

"No, no! I'll do it myself. I'll even read out loud for you," she cleared her throat nervously. **(A/N- You may want to look at the last chapter to see what Draco's talking about.)**

_Reasons Why Hermione Granger Is Wrong About Me_

_1) I realize that I've criticized you all the time, but it's how I function. Do you really expect me to change the way I am so quickly? We haven't exactly been dating very long. It's not enough time to change my entire personality._

_2) I do try to get what I want all the time, but isn't that something you've liked about me? And as for me being selfish, I'm sorry. The fact that I wanted you to be mine - alone - in the library, still, is terrible. But when I saw Gaytish making moves on you, I was ready to explode. I admit that I am selfish when it comes to you, even when you aren't mine to keep to myself._

_3) What you consider your flaws, I consider your most adorable traits. And it was really hard to point them out when you had that makeover thing going on. I'm happy that now you have your old amazing cuteness that I've always remembered you for back. So, stop thinking that I don't like your "flaws" and start thinking that I love them._

_4) I certainly do not think that you are a mudblood. I know I called you it the other day, but I was angry and I'm terrible with my temper. I'm not very good with self control._

_5) I am a liar, but if you asked me a question straight out, I wouldn't be able to tell you anything that's not true. The only thing I lied to you about was my plan to get my status back. I swear other than that, I was telling the truth. I even meant it when I said that I liked you way in the beginning._

_6) I would never cheat on you, and even though I've been with many women in the past, I haven't cheated on any of them. And if I were to cheat on you, I would immediately force Blaise to _Avada_ me. I don't want you to be hurt by me again._

_7) So you do really like me, do you? Well, I like you too. No, that's an understatement. I more than like you in so many ways for so many reasons._

_8) I always hear you. Even when I'm angry I hear you. I told you that I'm bad at controlling my temper already and I'm sorry for it. And by the way, I like to think of myself as a drama king, not a drama queen._

_9) What in the world makes you think that the houses we're in matters? I don't care, and you shouldn't either. The real reason that Potter and Pansy have are together is that they gave it a shot and tried to make it work. I don't like to say it, but maybe we should follow their footsteps. _

_10) I don't think I'm capable of being with another girl anymore. You don't have to worry about the pain that it would cause you. And also, that Weasley thing was a low blow - completely uncalled for. I can't believe that you would go back to that prat. If I have my say in it - which I will, you're going to be with me for a while. _

"Well, you going to tell me what that was?" Ginny asked, confused.

"You wouldn't understand unless you saw what I wrote, and it seems as though he's managed to cross out the entire thing and rewrite it."

"Well, it certainly is sweet, though, right? It means he's giving an effort. It means he cares."

Hermione lifted her eyes to meet her best friend's. She looked at Ginny seriously, considering her.

"Gin, you've been acting a little differently. You don't defend the people who hurt me- let alone any Slytherin, you insult them until even _I _can't handle it. What's so important now that it's set a part from everything else?" she said slowly. "Why are you so into this?"

After a moment of silence, she spoke. "Because you're not being your old self. I just wanted to help in some way to get you back and if Malfoy was the way to do it, then so be it, that's what I was going to get you. Trust me, I've been doing so much more than you would believe to get you stupid idiots to apologize to each other."

"What did you do?" Hermione asked carefully.

"I just kind of teamed up with someone-"

"With who?"

"Blaise Zab-"

"Slytherin!"

"And best mate of Draco Malfoy! All I did was give a certain person a certain potion that made him fall in love with you. Actually, let's not into any more details, it's not important. All that matters is that it worked."

"But we haven't made up."

Ginny stared at Hermione for a moment, her eyebrows raised. "I'm going to go see my partner in crime. Trust me, you'll stop moping by one o'clock tomorrow morning. Go to the Room of Requirement at midnight and don't ask questions."

**

* * *

**

_I must be subtle about this. I can't let it slip. He can't know that Ginny planned this,_ Blaise thought to himself.

"Hey, mate, do me a favor and go to the Room of Requirement," Blaise ordered, thirty minutes before midnight.

"Why, is it important?" Draco replied.

"Yes, fairly important."

"No, thanks," he said, not bothering to find out what it was. "I mean, it's kind of late right now. I don't really want to go walking around randomly in the halls."

Blaise frowned. "Would you go if I begged?"

"I don't think so," he paused, "No. I wouldn't."

After a moment of silence, Zabini couldn't handle it. He gripped his friend's shoulders tightly, yelling desperately, "Please, Draco! There's a Gryffindor who will bloody castrate me if you don't!" he said, dropping to his knees and looking up at him pleadingly. Then his eyes widened when he realized what he said, "Oh, shit! I wasn't supposed to say that last part. Now she _will_ castrate me."

"Would this Gryffindor happen to be a certain Ginny Weasley?" Draco inquired, causing Blaise's eyes to widen. "I'm not blind, you know. Just because I've been sad for a while doesn't mean I don't notice things. Calm down, I won't tell. And I'll go too because I have good feeling about this."

"You do seem to be in a good mood. You're even smirking again."

"I guess that's how you're supposed to feel when you decide you want to make up with the one you love. I've written her a sort of apology/ love note. I'm hoping it'll do some sort of good."

Blaise had heard about that. It was the reason why Ginny had contacted him in the first place. When she found out about whatever the note was, she ran him down and forced him to be sure that he get to the former DA headquarters.

"So you love her?"

"I didn't say that."

"Yes, you did. In passing."

"No, I didn't."

"Yeah, you did."

"No, I- Never mind! I'm going."

* * *

The door was shut silently as he entered the Room of Requirement. Hermione was sitting, her back pressed to the wall, before Draco, the list in hand. She appeared to be rereading it. Again, and again, and again. He stood there in the darkness, not knowing what to say. So he didn't say anything for a while.

But he needed to, so he smirked and said, "Are you trying to memorize it, Granger?"

Her had flew to her chest in surprise. "Were you just watching me the entire time? How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know that you either don't believe what I wrote, or enjoy it so much that you never want to forget," his voice had an edge of sadness to it.

After a moment of silence, Hermione felt the need to explain herself. "I stopped liking Ron after a while ago. I just wanted to get back at him. He hurt me, it made sense at the time. And anyway, he hates you."

"Well, I hate him too. I'm also ecstatic that you don't like him anymore. Do you know how much it felt like hell when I read that you wanted to get back with Weasley if because you wouldn't have me. You probably don't even know how much worse it was for me when I saw that stupid Professor trying to get at you. I'm not very good at sharing."

"You don't have to worry about being good at sharing when it comes to me because I'm not leaving you again."

"Oh, please, I left you," he waved her comment off, "Which was a stupid mistake, mind you. I will definitely not be doing a repeat of that. I'm not sure if I could live without you again," he confessed.

"I don't think I would have told you what I did about the Ron situation for a long time if this hadn't happened, though."

"I know for a fact that I wouldn't have the nerve to tell you that I used you as well. I would have just kept it a secret because I would be afraid that you would leave me," Draco said, still not moving from his spot in front of Hermione. "I just want you to know, though, that it was stupid of me to even consider trying to get a better rep by doing this, by hurting you." Then he smirked again, "I deserve a punishment. Maybe you should spank me."

She rolled her eyes. Trust Draco to turn something serious and - supposedly - heartfelt into a joke. But that was one of his better traits.

"You know, Professor Gaytish never _really _liked me. I think it was all Ginny and Blaise. She told me that they gave someone a potion to make him fall in love with me. My first guess as to who took the potion is obviously going to be him."

"That's a serious relief because otherwise, I'd be a bit more protective of you than I would be in any other class when we go into Defense Against the Dark Arts. Oh, and he would be facing some serious charges for forcing himself onto you."

"Let's not tell anyone about that, okay?" Draco responded with a nod.

He walked toward her, sat down beside her, and pulled her into his lap. She didn't argue, but instead stared into his eyes, smiling softly.

She sighed. "You know that I'm sorry, right?"

"I guess I should say I'm sorry too," Draco's voice sounded unsure, as if he wasn't used to apologizing to anyone. "Which I am - Sorry, I mean. I am sorry."

"You're really bad at apologizing out loud. You should stick to paper." Hermione leaned against Draco's chest. "Did you really mean all the things you wrote? A lot of them seemed a bit romantic for you."

"I wouldn't have sent it to you if it wasn't true. And you _are _right. It's a little too romantic of me." He brushed back a piece of stray hair behind her ear, making her flush. "It wouldn't be wise to expect it again until I decide when you're going to say yes to me when I propose."

"How do you know I won't say yes right now?"

Raising his eyebrows, he said, "Marry me?"

"Okay, you're right. I won't say yes _yet_, but I still love you."

"Well, that's good cause I love you too." So help him Merlin, he had finally admitted it. He loved Hermione Granger.

**A/N- I'm thinking maybe I should end it there. But I don't think I should at the same time because it doesn't feel done yet. So, why don't we make a deal, you give me as many reviews as you can with suggestions about what to do the next chapter and **_**maybe**_** I will post another one. Should I make it an epilogue? I think I should. The idea for what should happen is already formulating in my mind. Yeah, maybe I should do that. **

**Sorry, don't bother listening to my weird train of thought. Anyway….. Just in case this _is _the last chapter EVER for this story, I'm going to thank a few people who have stayed with me this entire time (or a bunch of it anyway).**

_bumble-beeoncrack_

_reina13_

_nature love 95_

_loslote_

_leakingpenholder_

**And the sometimes there people…**

_Random Reviewer_

_Violet Saphira Darling IheartDracoandRon_

_Avani_

**I just want you to know that I adore you guys in every possible way right now because you decided to read this horribly written, almost quit several times, just trying to finish the damn thing piece of work here. I can't believe you like it enough to actually follow through with reading it! **

**Review away! Seriously, I will drop dead if you don't give me enough reviews. How will you get an epilogue if I'm dead?**


End file.
